Hypno-Love
by Flower princess11
Summary: Arnold and Helga end up vacationing at the same lake during a long weekend vacation and Helga accidentally gets hypnotized into no longer having any inhibitions...around Arnold. Now Arnold has to deal with a lovesick Helga and have to figure a way to break the trance before they have to go back to school. Takes place before TJM.
1. The start of a LONG weekend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 1: The start of a LONG weekend_**

It was a typical Friday afternoon for the people of Hillwood. Class had just let out and the children of P.S. 118 were eager to enjoy their weekends, which involved playing with friends, watching cartoons and just generally goofing off. However, this wasn't just any particular weekend...it was a special 4 day weekend and the many students of P.S 118 were thrilled of having 4 days off of school as opposed to the typical two days and some of the children were even planning on doing something a little more fun than just staying home and watching cartoons all day.

Some were planning on going to some trips...

"Man I can't believe it, I thought this week would never end..." Gerald said as they ran out of the school.

"I know what you mean, and now its going to be four glorious days in Aspen with mummy and daddy..." Rhonda said in her usual flamboyant way.

"Or at the beach with my folks, catching some waves..." Gerald said happily.

"Or going camping with my dad...'Eugene said in an optimistic tone.

His friends tried not to think of that, or the high probability that Eugene might get injured in the great out doors as much as he gets injured in the city.

"I love long weekends..." Sid said in a chipper way.

"So do I...'Arnold said as he continued to walk with his friends.

"So where are you heading Arnold?...'Rhonda asked to the football headed boy.

"My grandparents, the boarders and me and heading are going to spend the weekend at a cabin at Lake Hillwood..." Arnold said to his friend.

It probably wasn't as extravagant as skiing in Aspen like Rhonda, but at the very least he's going on a vacation and Lake Hillwood is suppose to be really beautiful this time of the year.

"At least you guys are all going someplace fun...my parents are taking me to my grandma's for the long weekend..."Harold said in his usual whiny way.

His friends ignored him, as they continued to discuss their upcoming plans for this long, awesome weekend that they have been waiting weeks for.

They just know that it is going to be one to remember...

* * *

Rhonda, Harold and the others soon separated and went to their own homes, where they met their parents to prepare for their big weekend plans, leaving Arnold and Gerald to continue to walk together, all the way to the Boarding House.

"Man, I tell you man, 4 days of no homework, no teachers, no school...just fun, sun, and rest and relaxation...It's just what the doctor ordered...'Gerald said in an excited voice.

"You said it, Gerald...I can't wait to get to the lake..." Arnold said happily.

He had been looking forward to this mini vacation ever since Mr. Simmons announced it two weeks ago in class. After class, he told his grandparents and they just had to take this opportunity to have a trip, especially since grandpa found a flyer announcing some nice cabins for rent by the lake, not to mention all of the fun activities to do by the lake such as kayaking, hanging out by the nearby restaurants and even the games and rides that were close by lake's boardwalk.

He was really looking forward to it...

The football headed boy continued to walk and he was so deep in his conversation with his best friend that he didn't realize that he ended up bumping into someone when he turned the corner until it was too late.

 ** _CRASH_**

 _Ouch!_

 _Oof!_

"Watch it Football head!...'An annoyed, feminine voice shouted loudly.

Yep, Arnold had once again bumped into his sometimes friend, sometimes enemy Helga G. Pataki. It seems she and her best friend Phoebe were also having a conversation and didn't see where they were going, just like them.

"Sorry about that Helga…"Arnold muttered as he got up and dusted himself off.

He was about to offer to help her up but Helga just grumbled and got up herself, dusting herself up, before giving him that scowl she always had on her face.

"I mean criminy! That's like the 1,000th time you bumped into me this week..." She said in exasperation.

"Are you alright Helga?..."Phoebe asked timidly.

'Eh…I'm fine...…'She muttered before sending Arnold an annoyed look, while secretly on the inside, she was admiring his handsome appearance.

 _"Oh Arnold...Oh..."_ Helga internally swooned, while on the outside, she just glared before going her typical _"hmpt"._

"Come on Phoebe..." Helga grumbled as she marched away.

"Coming..." Phoebe said as she followed her blonde best friend but not before waving the boys good bye.

"That girl. .." Gerald shook his head before turning to his blonde friend.

"So Arnold, want to stop by the arcade for a quick, pre vacation round..." Gerald suggested

"Sorry Gerald but I promised grandpa I would come home to help finish packing everything for the trip..." Arnold explained to his best friend.

"Darn it...Alright. ..." Gerald said in defeat.

Soon they made it to Arnold's street and boarding house, and Gerald turned to his friend.

"See ya later man and have fun on your trip..." Gerald said.

"Thanks, you too Gerald..." Arnold said as he watched his friend leave for home.

Once he was gone, the football headed kid entered his home and soon saw a bunch of suitcases by the stairs and his grandfather in the middle of an argument with his grandmother, who is currently dressed up like a ninja and holding a decorative sword in her hand.

"Pookie! I already told you that you are not bringing that stupid sword on the trip... " Phil shouted.

"This blade is an extension of my self and my protection against our enemies..." Grandma said, sounding like a ninja from some old school movie.

"We don't have any enemies and we don't need that stupid sword, now get rid of it..." Grandpa shouted.

"Old stick in the mud..." Grandma muttered before leaving.

"Hi grandpa..." Arnold greeted the elderly man.

"Hey short - man, how was school?..." Grandpa Phil asked.

"It was alright...everyone is really excited about the 4 day weekend..." Arnold said.

"Well hurry up and get your things ready, remember that we are leaving here at the crack of dawn tomorrow, don't want to get caught in the traffic. .." Phil said.

Arnold did as he was told and went to his room to pack his suit case with all of the essentials. As he did so, his pet pig Abner had nuzzle closely to him, and the boy petted him.

"I know boy, I'm looking forward to the lake too, this is gonna be a great trip, I just know it..." Arnold said in a pleasant voice before he went back to his,packing.

Four days at a beautiful lake, just chilling and having fun with his grandparents, the borders and even his favorite pet Abner, with no school or worries to deal with.

He knew that it's going to be a nice, quiet, and overall fun trip, and he could hardly wait for it...

* * *

 _With Helga G. Pataki_

Helga G. Pataki had arrived home in an unsatisfied way. Everyone was excited about the 4 day weekend and while she did like the idea of no school, she knew that Arnold was going to go on some trip to who knows where and she wouldn't be able to see or admire him from afar until school starts...

It is so not fair!

She knew Arnold and his family will be away until Tuesday at the latest but it's still far to long for her without even a small glance at her one true love.

 _"Four_ _long, dreadful days away from my beloved, who will be out in horizons unknown whilst I lay trapped within this prison, I am to call home...oh..."_ Helga thought passionately as she entered her living room, only to see her parents packing her suitcases.

"Olga, come over here and help..." Her dad, Big Bob ordered.

"It's _"Helga",_ dad..." Helga said for the millionth time.

"Yeah, sure...Helga..." He said without much thought.

"What's going on here?..." Helga asked.

"We got to get everything packed for our trip..." Her mother, Miriam said in a lazy voice.

"Trip? What trip?..." Helga asked, not understanding.

"Oh yeah, I got a great deal at this lake cabin thanks to one of my investors, so that's where we are going..." Her dad shrugged.

"And why I am hearing about this now?..." Helga asked with her arms crossed.

"I thought you told her Miriam..." Her dad said to his wife.

"Um...I guess I forgot to tell her..." Miriam shrugged.

Helga rolled her eyes in exasperation and sighed, unable to believe that on top of being separated from Arnold, now she was going to be stuck in some lame cabin with her parents, so she couldn't at least sulk in front of her closet shrine like she had been planning on doing.

 _"Criminy! This stinks! No Arnold and being stuck at some stupid lake with my parents, this can't get any worse..."_ Helga muttered as she began to sulk.

"Just where the heck are we going, anyway?..." Helga demanded.

"Lake Hillwood, now get to packing, we are leaving first thing in the morning. .." Her dad said as he packed away his lucky belt.

Helga grumbled and found herself marking to her room and slamming the door, not wanting to go on this lame family trip where her dad would ignore them and either focus on business or whatever, her mom would be slurping smoothies and sleeping the whole trip away and she would just be slapping mosquitos away while she would just be thinking about and missing Arnold like crazy like she always does on trips like this.

"This is gonna be a lousy trip, I just know it..."Helga grumbled with a cynical look on her face.

She knew that it was going to be a dull, boring and ultimately uneventful trip and she is completely dreading it...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 _ **Welcome to Lake Hillwood**_

* * *

 **A/N:** This takes place before TJM, obviously.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Welcome to Lake Hillwood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 2: Welcome to Lake Hillwood_**

 _The Next Day_

The following morning, Arnold, his grandparents and the boarders all went inside the Packard, with their luggage and supplies tucked safely in the backseat. They had all woken up very early and some of them were still a little out of it.

"Oh, grandpa...why do we have to be going so early? the cabin isn't going anywhere...'Oskar Kokoschka whined in his usual annoying way.

"Stop calling me grandpa and I already told you all that everybody in town is leaving because of the long weekend and I don't want to be stuck in traffic...'Grandpa Phil snapped by the wheel while grandma was snoring loudly in the shot gun set.

"Quit whining, you don't see the rest of us complaining..." Ernie said in annoyed way while Oskar pouted like an immature child.

"I can hardly wait...Lake Hillwood will be very fun, yes..." Mr. Hyuenn said in his thick accent.

"And they also say that the lake is suppose to be a very romantic spot..."Suzy said as she glanced to her husband, who looked like he couldn't care less.

"But Suzy, I just want to sleep..."Oskar whined.

"Oh Oskar..."Suzy said in exasperation as she elbowed him.

"Will you all cut that out! We still got 20 miles before we make it to Lake Hillwood, so can it!...'Grandpa Phil snapped.

"So grandpa, what's the cabin suppose to be like again?...'Arnold asked out of curiosity.

'Well according to the brochure, it's suppose to have 4 bed rooms and only 1 bathroom, so I want everyone to keep it clean...'He said that to the borders more than his grandchild.

"It's also suppose to be close to the lake's boardwalk and that's where our fun will await us..."Grandpa said before chuckling.

"Well hurry up, I want to get to my room and my comfy bed to sleep again, sleeping in the car is really uncomfortable...'Oskar whined again.

"Not so fast Kokoschka , I'm paying for this trip, so I get to decide who gets to sleep where, so shut up before I decide that you'll be sleeping outside...'Grandpa shouted to the lazy bum who started to protest.

Arnold had decided to distract himself from this typical _"road trip tension_ " by listing to music with his portable CD player. He started listening to his favorite songs, while he tried to relax himself until they made it to their destinations.

All the while, he thought about their classmates and he hoped that they were having fun on their own vacations.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _With The Pataki family_

Helga was in a bad mood and it was obvious to see, even more because of the bags under her eyes. Her parents had forced her to wake up early, just so they could get to their stupid vacation destination sooner, but the girl just lay in the backseat as her parents continued to argue in the front and drivers seat.

"Are you certain B? I think we should have taken a left at the last exist..."Miriam said, though Helga knew she was just as dizzy now as always.

"I'm sure Miriam, the GPS is never wrong...besides it cost me 80 big ones, so we are using it..."Her father said stubbornly.

 _"Criminy!_ _It's only been 5 minutes and I already want to bag my head against the car window!.._ 'Helga thought in annoyance as she decided to ignore them and the rest of the world.

Helga discreetly pulled out her heart shaped Arnold locket and decided to just admire his beautiful image, as it would be her only comfort during this entire unwanted vacation.

" _Oh my flaxen hair angel, how I long to be with you once again but alas, fate has conspired against me and has separated us for what will no doubt the a nightmare of an eternity of 4 days...if I can see you and your beautiful smile once more , my beloved..."_ Helga sighed internally as she continued to admire Arnold's image.

She wondered where he is right now, and if he is having a nice time with his family. She was certain that he was probably having it a lot better than she is right now. She briefly had a daydream of the two of them at this supposed Lake Hillwood, and she imagined them watching the sunset together over the lake, making it such a romantic setting. Her imaginary Arnold looked at her with his gorgeous green eyes and they both leaned in to share a kiss as the sun set.

"Oh...if only..."Helga sighed before she frowned.

She had to accept reality. She was going to be stuck at lame Lake Hillwood while Arnold,was going to be some unknown place for the mini vacation, probably having a lot of fun while she would be bored and lonely while her parents ignored her to do their own things.

As always...

"This stinks...'She continued to sulk as she decided to just lay there in boredom until they get to lame Lake Hillwood and then she would find some way to chew up 4 days of her life.

She just knew this trip was going to be a downer...

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Lake Hillwood_

Soon the Shortman Family and the boarders arrived to their destination, parking their car close by.

"Oh good old Lake Hillwood...just smell that fresh air..."Phil said as he took a deep breath.

"She sure is a beauty..."Grandma said, thought she was wearing a yin yang necklace and her hair was in an Asian bun too.

"Now come on everyone, help me get he bags so we can get settled in, because once that's done, it's fun time...'Grandpa said.

"But grandpa, I'm too tired for heavy lifting...'Oskar whined.

"I said to not call me _"grandpa"_ and get to it Kokoshka or I'll send you back to the Boarding house via air mail..." Grandpa threatened while Oskar just chuckled sheepishly.

Arnold took his head phones of and just went to get his bags. Unknown to him, on the other side of the lake house, another car had parked, and another family was in the middle of getting their things.

"Olga, get the suitcases...'Bob said as he checked his pockets for his keys.

"It's _"Helga"!...'_ The pig-tailed girl shouted in anger as she once again was tasked with carrying the suit cases inside their lousy cabin.

On the other side of the cabin, Grandpa Phil was also checking his pockets for his rental key.

'Now, where did I put that darn key? Oh here it is..."Phil said as he took it out.

"Now where did I put that darn key...Oh, here it is...'Big Bob said as he took it out.

Both men, on the opposite sides of the cabin unlocked the door and opened, the end result were the two families opening the doors simultaneously and were surprised to see who was on the other side.

"What the?!...'Phil and Bob both said in sync.

 _ **"Arnold?**_!...'Helga exclaimed in surprise.

'Helga?..." Arnold asked in a surprised voice at seeing her.

There was quiet for a moment, before Big Bog angrily marched over to them.

"Just what are you all doing here in _my_ cabin?..."Big Bob demanded.

 _'Your_ cabin?! _We_ rented this place for the next 4 days..." Phil said in anger.

'That's not possible. I rented this cabin..."Big Bob shouted.

"See here, the Pataki's, May 10th..."Big Bob shouted as he showed his receipt.

"That's not possible, we got May 10th on ours..." Phil said as he showed him his receipt.

"What the heck?..." Big Bob said in disbelief.

 _ **"MANAGER!**_..."The two men shouted in union.

* * *

A few minutes later

Both men had called the lake's rental manager, the one in charge of the cabins and the man looked embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh dear...It seems that there was a little mix up here...we ended up renting the same cabin to two different families...'He said in embarrassment.

"A little mix up? This is an outrage, I'm paying good money for this trip, so fix this..."Big Bob demanded.

"Yeah, tell them that this is _our_ cabin...'Phil insisted.

"It's ours..." Big Bob yelled.

"Um...actually...technically speaking the Shortman family made their reservations 2 weeks ago and you made yours 3 days ago Mr. Pataki...;The manager said as he checked his computer.

 _ **"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!** _I payed over $300 and I drove 20 miles out here, so you better fix this whole thing or I'll sue this place to kingdom come...I want a cabin by the lake..."Bob shouted.

"Calm down B..."Miriam said but was ignored by her temperamental husband.

"Well...Um...good news...It seems that a family had called to cancel a reservation to the next door cabin this morning, you can have that cabin..."The manager said.

"Where is it and how many rooms?..."Bob asked, still peeved.

"3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and it's directly next door to this one, only about 10 feet really..."The manager said as he pointed out the window.

The Pataki's looked and it was basically the same style as this one, just rustic and cozy looking, but Mr. Pataki still didn't look satisfied.

"It's the only remaining available cabin...unless you wish to share this one with this family..." The manager said.

 _ **"WE'LL TAKE IT/ THEY'LL TAKE IT...**_ " The entire room said in sync.

"All this trouble, there is just no such thing as quality service now a days..."Big Bob muttered as he went to get his new key from the man.

Helga, who had been surprisingly quiet, had been looking at Arnold and was unable to believe that they were going to be neighbors on this vacation.

" _Oh I thank the heavens for this blessing...me and my darling together at this lake..Oh..."_ Helga swooned internally as she continued to silently admire her beloved.

Only to stop when he looked at her and she automatically went back to " _angry mode"_ to keep him from knowing about the depths of her passion for him.

"What are you looking at?...'Helga said in a sarcastic way.

"It looks like we're going to be cabin neighbors Helga...'Arnold said.

 _"Hmpt..._ And just when I thought this trip couldn't get any worse...Whatever, I'm out of here, let me know when it's Tuesday so I can finally leave this lame place, never mind, just don't bug me on this trip Football Head..." Helga said as she angrily marched away to her own cabin.

Arnold sighed and tried not to mind her dramatics, though Helga really had to make a show doesn't she...

"Women...'Arnold muttered silently under his breath before turning to his grandfather.

"Well come on Shortman, let's get the rest of our things and after that, we can all head to the boardwalk for some fun..."Grandpa said.

"Alright grandpa..."Arnold said as he went to do what he was told.

He wasn't going to let this little morning ruckus interfere with his vacation, or be bothered by the fact that Helga was going to be staying at the cabin just 10 feet away from his. This is a vacation and he is going to enjoy himself and just try and relax.

Besides, Helga just said to leave her alone and if that's what she wants, he won't be bothered by it. He is just going to have fun by himself and with his family during this entire trip.

Unknown to him, Helga had been staring at him from a nearby tree at her area, looking at him with longing eyes and she was smiling widely.

"Yes!..." Helga silently did a fist pump, unable to believe her luck.

"Oh my darling oblong headed knight in shining armor, fate has brought us together once more...Oh...'Helga sighed as she kissed her Arnold locket happily, before sending another glance to the real deal. _  
_

She was going to spend 4 long days at this lake with Arnold all alone, with no annoying classmates or annoying Lila or any other bothersome obstacle with the exception of the adults but she can handle that. Even better is that they will be cabin neighbors and she can keep a close eye on him without much trouble, an added bonus.

"Maybe this trip won't be a total bust after all...'Helga said as she sent another glance at Arnold who was busy helping his family carry in the rest of their suitcases.

Oh, it will definitely _**NOT**_ be the drag she fear it was going to be AT ALL, especially since she was going to spend this entire trip with her darling Arnold...whether he likes it or not...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 _ **The Hypnotist show**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yes, she sure did... :)

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Well, I hope that this chapter was just as to your liking :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The hypnotist show

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Hypnotist Show_**

Once all the luggage was brought in, the fridge was stocked with food and the rooms were selected. Now it is time to have fun. It was decided that his grandparents would have the master bedroom, Ernie and Mr. Hyuen would bunk in the same place, the Kokashka's would have their own room and Arnold would have the remaining bedroom all to himself, which worked well for him since it had a window that had a great view of the lake and it was pretty roomy for him.

"This is amazing...'Arnold said as he admired the beautiful view of the lake.

"Come on Kimba, it is time that we all explore this mystical new land...'His grandmother said in an exaggerated ninja accent before marching off.

Arnold grinned as he took his camera and soon found himself at the living room with his family. Ernie and Mr. Hyuen were both wearing their vacation Hawaiian shirts, his grandpa had his hat on, Mr. Kokoshka was sleeping on the couch, while his wife tried to wake him up.

"Well, i'm off you guys...I'm going to go see some of the shows..."Ernie said.

"I am heading go ride the boats..it very fun yes...'Mr. Hyuen said happily.

"Well, I'll be heading next door to see if Miriam wants to do something together, since it's obvious Oskar will be sleeping now...'Suzy said with her hands on her hips.

"Have fun...'Grandpa Phil said to the boarders who left to do their own thing.

"And I will go to see if I can get some fish for the sushi I plan to make for dinner tonight..."Grandpa cackled before leaving.

"Pookie! They don't allow fishing here..."Grandpa shouted in annoyance.

"Have fun Shortman and remember to be back her by supper time..." Grandpa said before he went to stop grandma from getting in trouble with the locals again.

"I will, see ya later grandpa...'Arnold said as he gathered his things and decided to head straight to the boardwalk where all the restaurants, rides and games were.

* * *

 _At Helga's cabin_

Helga grumbled as she dumped the last of the luggage in the living room, while her parents were busy talking about their own stupid things.

"There...now If you don't mind, I'm going to go out...'Helga said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever...just get back before it's dark.."Her dad said, but he didn't even bother to look away from his suit case, which annoyed Helga greatly.

"I'm going to go kayaking..."He said with interest.

"Just remember to put on some sun block B, remember what happened the last time..."Miriam said.

"This isn't the beach Miriam, I am keeping my shirt on...'The husband said in annoyance.

Helga rolled her eyes as she got out. Once she was there, she saw her beloved Arnold coming out of his cabin and heading straight to the boardwalk, looking so handsome and sweet as he did so.

"Oh my little orzo shaped _Prometheus,_ where you go, I shall follow...'Helga said in a lovesick way as she headed in the direction of the boardwalk.

It was full proof, there was ton of stuff there, and she fully intends to admire her love and if by some change he sees her, she can play it cool and say she just came to try one of the rides or whatever.

It is brilliant!

* * *

 _At the Boardwalk_

Arnold was admiring the sight of the beautiful lake and the exciting sights of the rides and the games. He saw a nearby ice cream cart and bought a popsicle for himself.

'Thank you,...'Arnold said as he paid the man, and then took a chunk out of his frozen treat.

The ten year old boy looked around, wondering which activity he should do first...

"Okay...There's the knock the milk bottles, whack a mole, or the activities by the lake such as kayaking, boat renting or going on the Ferris wheel...'Arnold said out loud as he tried to think, however before he could do anything, he heard a noise by a nearby stand and a cat screeching.

"Get out of here, you flea bag...'An angry, familiar voice shouted as he saw Helga Pataki emerge, with an orange tabby hissing at her.

"Helga?...'Arnold questioned.

"Arnold?!...I...I mean..what are you doing here football head?...' Helga asked in a defensive way with her arms crossed.

"I was about to figure out what I want to do, what were you doing back there?...'Arnold asked out of curiosity.

"I...uh...was about to go to one of the stands but I dropped a quarter and tried to get it back...'Helga lied quickly.

There was no way she was going to admit to him that she was outright following him, like she usually does back home. Arnold, thankfully, seem to believe her as he didn't question her.

However, before they could talk or in Helga's case, pick a fight with him to cover her true feelings, someone got their attention.

"Welcome children, to Ilsa's...'A woman, dressed like a gypsy said from a stand that had a lot of nice jewellery and trinkets for sale.

"Um...sorry, we were just passing by...'Arnold said, not really interested in buying a souvenir, especially if it's jewellery.

"Ah...Here to see the glorious lake Hillwood, I take it...'Ilsa said with interest.

"What's it to ya, sister...' Helga said rudely to the one, who however, just sent her an intrigued look.

"It really is wondrous, is it not..." Ilsa said.

"It's just a lake, big deal..."Helga said with her arms crossed.

"That is where you are wrong young one, Lake Hillwood has a magical power over people...if you give it a chance, it can help you find yourself and even your one true love, so the legends say...'Ilsa said.

Arnold and Helga both raised an brow at that, wondering what she is taking about.

"What do you mean legends?...'Arnold asked curiously.

"There is a legend here at Lake Hillwood young one, that if a couple shares a kiss by this lake during sundown, than the two lovers are destined to share an eternal love together and shall never part..."Isla said.

Helga was about to scoff, until she actually processed what the woman said.

"An eternal love?...'Helga whispered out, before she noticed that Arnold looked at her, she then went to turbo sarcasm... "yeah right, anyway lady, if you are done trying to nauseate me, I'm out of here..." Helga scoffed as she tried to march away, giving the illusion that she is grossed out.

"Best be careful young one, love has a way of finding people when they least expect it..."Ilsa warned while Arnold looked confused.

"Yeah right...'Helga scoffed, while on the inside was thinking... ' _Love has already found me, way before I even got to this lake..._

Arnold looked confused and just decided to leave and decided to speak to Helga since Ilsa was busy tending to a new customer.

"I wonder what that was all about..'Arnold wondered out loud.

"Just some weird lady trying to lure us over with a lame legend to get us to buy something...I'm not falling for it..."Helga said with her arms crossed.

Before they could talk more, they suddenly heard a commotion, both ten year olds saw a bunch of people acting strange and in the middle of it all, was a guy dressed in a fancy suit, waving a golden watch.

"Hello everyone, I am Matt Mystic, the master of hypnotic arts and today, I will wow you with my amazing abilities..."The hypnotist said to his audience.

"Come join me for my show today, where I will amaze and astound you with the hypnotic arts...'Matt said in an extragavant way, captivating people who were now taking seats to see his show.

"Matt _Mystic,_ is he serious?...'Helga whispered critically to Arnold.

"This looks like fun, I want to see it..." Arnold said to the blonde girl.

"Whatever floats your boat, Football head..."Helga said as she watched Arnold paid for his ticket.

Helga soon found herself buying a ticket and taking a seat next to his, though she pretended not to be too happy about it as she pretended to actually watch the hypnotist do his tricks.

Matt had called several volunteers onto the stage for his performances. He made a married couple switch personalities, made a large, burly made dance around like he was a dainty ballerina and even made a teenager act like an animal and many more fascinating acts of hypnotism.

"You got to admit Helga, he's pretty good..." Arnold commented after watching the trick about making a man act like a chicken.

"Please, I'll bet he's just paying these guys to play along with him..." Helga said with her arms crossed, while secretly glancing at Arnold who was being captivated by the show's wonder.

" _Oh Arnold, you are so adorable...'_ Helga thought fondly as the hypnotist called up his next volunteer.

"For my next act, I will need another volunteer from the audience...'Matt asked and many hands were raised. He then picked a young blonde woman in her twenties from the front row who looked excited to be there.

"Now what is your name, young lady?..."Matt asked as he handed her the microphone.

"Melissa Jones..." She said into the microphone.

"Now Melissa, please tell me, what are you most afraid of?...'The hypnotist asked.

"Spiders, especially tarantulas..." Melissa said to Matt who looked interested.

"Is that so?...You mean, like this?...'The hypnotize said as his assistant suddenly brought a tarantula in it's cage.

" _ **Ugh!**_...'Melissa said with a nervous look on her face as she took a few steps backwards.

'Calm down, he is safely in his cage...'The hypnotist reassured.

'Now, I will need your cooperation here..."The hypnotist said as he suddenly produced a gold watch and his assistant brought the tarantula closer to the woman who looked nervous again.

"You are getting very sleepy, your eyelids are becoming heavy..."The hypnotist said.

Helga, who had been spending most of the show secretly looking at Arnold as he watched it, suddenly looked to the stage out of curiosity, and her eyes were on the watch and for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off it...and for some reason, she was feeling very tired.

Almost sleepy, even...

"You are tired...very tired and you would like to go to sleep...'Matt said in a soothing voice.

The woman soon closed her eyes and was now sleeping standing up. Since Arnold was watching the show with interest, he didn't notice that Helga's eyes closed as well and she stopped all movements.

"Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will awaken and no longer have any fear around the creature that is right next to you...you will be able to do and act as any way as you please, without any inhibitions or fear..in fact, the closer you two are, the less afraid you will become...'The hypnotist said to his volunteer on his stage.

And unknown to him, the one he had in the audience as well.

"The closer we are, the less afraid I will become..." Melissa said, still in her sleeping trance.

"The closer we are, the less afraid I will become..." Helga muttered, still in her unintentional sleeping state and Arnold didn't hear any of it since he was still focusing on the show.

"One...two...three...Awaken!...'He commanded as he snapped his fingers.

Both Melissa Helga, snapped awake from their sleep induced trance and both felt...different.

The entire audience saw the hypnotist bring the tarantula to the woman, but she no longer looked scare, she suddenly picked it up and started petting it as if it were a pet kitten.

"Are you still afraid, my dear?...'The hypnotist asked.

"No...I feel...alright...He doesn't scare me..." The woman said as she continued to pet the tarantula as it crawled over her, but she is no longer bothered.

The audience began to cheer and applaud loudly, including Arnold.

"You got to admit Helga, that was pretty amazing. .." The football headed boy said as he stood up to applaud.

Unknown to him, the girl was staring at him with half lidded eyes and a strange, infatuated look on her face that she didn't even bother to _try_ hiding.

"Yes... _amazing..."_ She said in an airy tone as she blatantly admired the boy who was still too dense to notice the strange way she said that or notice that she was looking at him and not the hypnotist.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 _ **What's wrong with Helga?**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, I remember that one, one of the classic episodes I do say so myself...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** You're welcome, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

 **Guest:** Thank you...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. What's wrong with Helga?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 4:_** _ **What's wrong with Helga?**_

 _Previously_

 _"Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will awaken and no longer have any fear around the creature that is right next to you...you will be able to do and act as any way as you please, without any inhibitions or fear..in fact, the closer you two are, the less afraid you will become...'The hypnotist said to his volunteer on his stage._

 _And unknown to him, the one he had in the audience as well._

 _"The closer we are, the less afraid I will become..." Melissa said, still in her sleeping trance._

 _"The closer we are, the less afraid I will become..." Helga muttered, still in her unintentional sleeping state and Arnold didn't hear any of it since he was still focusing on the show._

 _"One...two...three...Awaken!...'He commanded as he snapped his fingers._

 _Both Melissa Helga, snapped awake from their sleep induced trance and both felt...different._

 _The entire audience saw the hypnotist bring the tarantula to the woman, but she no longer looked scare, she suddenly picked it up and started petting it as if it were a pet kitten._

 _"Are you still afraid, my dear?...'The hypnotist asked._

 _"No...I feel...alright...He doesn't scare me..." The woman said as she continued to pet the tarantula as it crawled over her, but she is no longer bothered._

 _The audience began to cheer and applaud loudly, including Arnold._

 _"You got to admit Helga, that was pretty amazing. .." The football headed boy said as he stood up to applaud._

 _Unknown to him, the girl was staring at him with half lidded eyes and a strange, infatuated look on her face that she didn't even bother to try hiding._

 _"Yes... amazing..." She said in an airy tone as she blatantly admired the boy who was still too dense to notice the strange way she said that or notice that she was looking at him and not the hypnotist._

* * *

Arnold had been completely captivated with the show until it was over, as Matt Mystic gave his grand farewell, but not before doing his final trick, which involved making a stuffy, conservative man in his sixties switch personalities with an 18 year old guy with a Mohawk, which once again wowed the audience.

After the hypnotist gave his final trick and his farewell, everyone began to leave.

"That was a pretty cool show, huh Helga?...'Arnold said to Helga, who had been surprisingly quiet since the second half of the show, she didn't even make a comment when one guy was hypnotize into acting like a race car and _"drove"_ all around the stage, which was pretty funny.

"Yes, Arnold..."Helga said in a strange tone.

Arnold blinked when he heard what she said...She was actually _agreeing_ with him, over a show that just 15 minutes ago, she was complaining about...However, it also wasn't so much _what_ she said, but _how_ she said it. It was... _pleasant_ to say the least and that worried Arnold, since at times like this, Helga would just make a sarcastic comment or a mean comment...she hardly ever flat out _agreed_ with him

Not to mention, she called him _"Arnold",_ instead of " _Football head_ " to boot!

Arnold turned to her, but was surprised to see that she had a serene smile on her face as she looked at him, which confused the boy greatly.

"Helga...um...are you okay?..."Arnold asked as he felt wary of her smile.

Just why is she _smiling_ like _that_ and at _him?_

"Why, I've never been better..."Helga said in that strange, light voice that worried Arnold once again.

 _"What's gotten into her?..."_ Arnold thought as he had gotten out of his seat, as did Helga.

Arnold had walked away from the area because it was deserted now and Helga was walking _besides_ him, a little _too_ closely, which worried the boy greatly. It was by chance that they had both decided to see the hypnotist show but Helga specifically told him to leave her alone on this trip...so why was she still walking _with_ him?...giving him that _weird_ look...

"Helga? Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you following me?...'Arnold asked point blank.

He figured the worst she could do is laugh at him for even suggesting that or make a sarcastic comment before she angrily marched away like she always does...or maybe the tiny possibility that she would give him a legitimate answer as to what she is doing now... He just wants to know what is up here...

Some just doesn't feel... _normal..._

"Because I wish to be with you...'She said in that weird voice.

Arnold stopped in place when he heard that, which also made Helga stop in place as well. Arnold suddenly started to blink and move again and looked at Helga in suspicion and incredulity.

"Sorry Helga...For a moment there, I thought you said you actually wanted to spend time with me...'Arnold chuckled, think he just imagined what he just heard.

There was no way Helga would actually admit that she flat out with follow him and because she wanted to hang out with him! There's just no way!

"I did..."She said and Arnold gave her a look, wondering what is up.

" _What?..."_ Arnold thought in incredulity.

Usually she would be either teasing him, trying to pull a prank on him or generally being mean, but she is acting...acting...well, he can't describe it but it's just not the Helga he's familiar with.

He didn't trust this...

"I thought you said that you didn't want to be around me..."Arnold asked in a wary voice, keeping his guard up in case this is another one of her tricks.

"Oh darling, you should know that I didn't really mean that...'Helga said in that weird voice again.

 _ **"DARLING?!**_...'Arnold yelped in surprise at what she just called him.

He actually took a few steps away from her and held his hands up in defense. He didn't know why but her calling him that made him nervous...more nervous than he expected but...but...

"Arnold darling, are you alright?...'Helga asked in a worried, light sounding voice that just freaked the poor kid even more.

 ** _What's going on here?!_**

Since when does Helga act friendly, since when does she flat out say she wants to hang out with him and since when does she call him _**darling?...**_ she hasn't called since that since-

"Oh Arnold, you're shaking...let me see that you are well...'She said as she came forward but Arnold took a step back, looking at her like she is bizarre or something.

Arnold was beginning to question if he is actually awake or having a hallucination caused by those peanut butter and red pepper sandwiches grandma made for breakfast this morning during the car ride. He however, had a sinking feeling that he's awake, which makes things way more weird...

"Are...are you trying to mess with me?...Because it's not funny...'Arnold said, getting defensive and thinking this is one of her pranks.

It has to be. Maybe she's just bored and decided to psyche him out by acting totally strange and out of character like this. Well, she's has been successful so far...

However, to his shock, Helga actually looked surprised and maybe even a little hurt by his accusation.

"Why would you think that?...'She asked in a confused voice, which actually made Arnold be more confused.

"B-B-Because...Well...Why are you smiling at me? And...why do you want to spend time with me? and...why did you just call me darling?...why are you looking happy like that?..." Arnold asked once he noticed that her worried look soon turned into a smile of amusement.

"Oh Arnold, your shyness is simply adorable..."She said in that airy, light and... _romantic_ kind of voice.

" _Shyness?...Adorable?..."_ Arnold thought in confusion, wondering if this really is happening and why this is happening...

He got out of it when he noticed that Helga took a step forward to him and Arnold instinctively took another step back! And then another...and another...until he is literally just walking backwards as Helga came forward, looking at him strangely and making him feel more and more confused and freaked out.

Soon he found himself hitting the wall of a restaurant with Helga cornering him with that weird look on her face, and he also noticed that it was a tight place between two of the restaurants of the board walk...and no one would be able to see them easily here due to nearby dumpster and small space.

Which means that no one would be seeing what Helga would do to him right now...

"H-Helga..."Arnold let out, feeling very, very nervous right now...

"Arnold..."She said in an airy voice that made him gulp hard for some reason.

 _"Wait_... _don't tell me...is she...is she.._."Arnold was completely petrified as he was being cornered.

The was only one other time he had seen Helga looking at him this way, speaking to him this way and just acting like...like...

She's in ** _LOVE!_**

The look on Helga's eyes...the way she was smiling at him now...it was exactly like the way she had smiled at him when they saved the neighborhood from Sheck and when she, in the heat of the moment, declared that she was in loved with him and kissed him to boot!

A day he knew he would never forget, no matter how long he would live...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 ** _"_** _ **Deep Voice!.**..'Arnold shouted as he opened the door, all of a sudden lightning flash and he saw the cloaked figure try to back away from him._

 _"_ _Don't come another step closer. Pay no attention to that man with the voice box….'Deep Voice said, still holding the voice box as he backed away in fear._

 ** _"_** _Who are you?...'Arnold demanded as he got closer._

 _"_ _Uh…N-No one in particular…'Deep Voice stuttered as he kept backing away from him._

 _"_ _No more games, Deep Voice. I'm not doing anything until I know who you are…."He said as he kept backing the cloaked figure into a corner._

 _He was sick of all this mystery. True, he owed a lot to Deep Voice, his tips and information had been very helpful but Arnold was so tired about being ordered around by this guy when he doesn't even know his real name!_

 _What was with all the secrecy?_

 _As he kept stepping forward and thus, Deep Voice kept stepping back until Arnold heard a slight **"snap"** sound and soon noticed that he was wearing stilts of all things, and he fell to the ground. He then heard a distinctive **"feminine"** yelp and he soon saw that Deep Voice was a girl._

 _Not just any girl either…_

 ** _"_** _ **Helga?!**..."He shouted in shock, unable to believe it at all._

 _There stood Helga G. Pataki, his personal tormentor, now looking at him with a look on surprise as well at being caught, like a kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar or something.  
_

 _"_ _You? You're Deep Voice?..'He asked in a hesitant voice, still unable to believe it._

 _"_ _Heh-heh. Looks ...like it….'She said into her voice box before putting it down, using her real voice._

 _"_ _But I don't get it. How come... How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why'd you have to make up all this **crazy** secret identity?...'He asked, wanting to know why she had done this._

 _'_ _No reason…."She said nervously, obviously not wanting to talk about it._

 _"_ _But Helga, you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood…."He said in disbelief and even amazement as well.  
_

 _"_ _So? What's your point?..."She said, no longer nervous but just annoyed and was scowling in her typical way now.  
_

 _"_ _That's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate…"He pointed out, still reeling the whole thing in.  
_

 _"_ _Yeah, well, I'm a pretty amazing person, football head….'She said with her hands on her hips._

 ** _"_** _But, I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were going to get rich off the whole deal…"He said, still in astonishment._

 _Why on earth would she go through such lengths to help him save the neighborhood when she hated him and she would have profited so much from the whole thing? Not to mention the fact that she had been bragging about that fact for weeks?!  
_

 _"_ _Money isn't everything….'She said, still scowling._

 _"_ _Helga, why'd you do it?..."He asked her._

 _None of this made any sense. He just had to know why she would give up the chance of being rich to help him when she made it clear she couldn't stand being in the same room as him and she made it clear that she was actually relishing the thought of never seeing him again.  
_

 ** _"_** _It's my civic duty….'She said nervously as she took a step back.  
_

 ** _"_** _Helga. …"Arnold said in annoyance._ _Did she honestly believe he was going to buy that flimsy excuse?_

 _'Cause I love a good mystery?...'She said it like a question, as if silently asking him to take the bait and leave her be._

 _Okay, now he was getting mad!_

 ** _"_** _Oh, come on. What's the real reason?..."He demanded, needing to know the reason WHY for this entire thing.  
_

 ** _"_** _Oh, I don't know Arnaldo, I guess maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends….'She said with anger._

 _Arnold lost his angry expression in exchange for a confused and downright surprised one._

 _"_ _Well, why?...'He asked._

 _He knew that despite her being a bully, he knew deep down Helga was a good person. He has seen it before but never like this. Sure he is grateful and happy that she cared so much but he needed to know why? Why did she chose to take pity on him?_ _Why did she go out of her way to do something like this?…and go so hard to make sure that he never knew it was her?_

 _None of it made any sense..._

 ** _"_** _Because... because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? I guess maybe I... I even kind of like you a little. Heck, I-I guess you might even kind of say I like you a lot….'She said with a nervous smile._

 _"You do? You did this for me?..."He asked, his eyes widen when he heard this.  
_

 _He knew Helga had a nice side and he was kind of touched that she cared about him that much to help him-_

 _He was brought out of his thoughts when an angry and obviously frustrated Helga turned around to address him, obviously her patience has been worn out._

 ** _"_** _That's right, hair-boy. I mean, criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you_ _ **love**_ _is in trouble?...'She shouted._

 _"_ _Did she just say…."His mind almost seemed to pause for a minute as he processed that sentence and unintentionally said… "Love?._

 _That's when the Pandora's Box had opened as Helga lunged at him in desperation..._

 _"You heard me, pal. I love you, LOVE YOU!...'She said with such force that he literally fell down in shock. She didn't stop however, she just continued as he got up._

 _"_ _Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day…Building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you Arnold! I've always loved you…'She said desperately as she kept coming forward…_ _And he kept backing away from her._

 _"_ _Shrines?...Poems?!...What is she talking about?!...'He thought, feeling overwhelmed by this information…and a little scared to say the least._

 _Arnold felt his back hit the railing, and he turned to her in dread as he knew he was trapped. She didn't seem to notice or care…_ _..She just kept talking and talking about things he never knew of and wasn't even sure he wanted to know!_

 _"_ _Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! And from that moment and every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you…"She literally grabbed him by the shoulders and Arnold unintentionally flinched by her touch._

 _"'_ _And kiss you and—! Oh, come here, you big lug!...'She said before pulling him into a big kiss._

 _Arnold still couldn't believe it. Both his ability to think and to breathe had shut down once her lips had touched his. He was still wondering if he was hallucinating this whole thing but he knew that it was actually happening._

 _Helga G. Pataki was **kissing** him._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

That was over 6 months ago, when the neighborhood was about to be destroyed and they both agreed that it had only been in the heat of the moment...that it didn't mean anything!

At least that's what they both kept telling themselves anyway...so...so why is she like this _**NOW?**_

However before he could say anything or runaway, Helga put her arms on his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, thereby leaving him with no chance of escape as she continued to look t with with those FTI eyes of hers and smiling in that...loving way.

"Come here you big lug..."She said in a soft, delicate voice that made Arnold's face become hot and ice to go down his spine at the same time.

Before he could even blink or regain the will to try and escape, he felt himself being pulled forward and soon he found himself in _**ANOTHER**_ full on lip lock with _**Helga G. Pataki!**_

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 _ **The shock of his life  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **CoolPataki-Girl:** How's this for a reaction?

 **Invader Johnny:** It certainly did and it just keeps on getting _more_ interesting...

 **Guest(1):** I remember that, LOL!

 **Guest(2):** So far, getting the shock of his young life...

 **Guest(3)** and **Nanami** : I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far...

 **Neon Starch:** I hope that this is up to expectations...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. The shock of his life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 5: The Shock of his life_**

 _Previously_

 _Before Arnold could say anything or runaway, Helga put her arms on his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, thereby leaving him with no chance of escape as she continued to look at him with those FTI eyes of hers and smiling in that... **loving** way._

 _"Come here you big lug..."She said in a soft, delicate voice that made Arnold's face become hot and ice to go down his spine at the same time._

 _Before he could even blink or regain the will to try and escape, he felt himself being pulled forward and soon he found himself in_ _ **ANOTHER**_ _full on lip lock with_ _ **Helga G. Pataki!**_

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Helga continued to kiss Arnold against the wall and the young, football headed boy was still too frozen upon contact, that he literally was stiff as a board, not moving, his cheeks becoming as red as a tomato and his eyes were as wide as physically possible...not that she noticed as the blonde girl continued her passionate kiss to him.

Kissing him, not as savagely as on the roof of FTI but darn near close as she continued her enamored actions. Despite the fact that Arnold was frozen still, these thoughts still managed to enter his young mind.

 _"Helga...what? Why...I..."_ He couldn't even think a full sentence as the taller blonde continued to push him against the wall, to deepen the kiss, which did little to help his internal crises right now.

" _Mmmmm…_..Helga let out a soft moan of delight before finally releasing the football headed boy from the kiss.

Once they were separated, the air finally returned to Arnold's lungs and regained the ability to breath...and realization of what just happened dawned on him, though he is having trouble processing it all.

Did Helga just-

"Did...did you just _**kiss**_ me?!...'Arnold let out, looking at her like she is bizarre but still couldn't move since he's still in her grasp.

She started giggling of all things, making it even more bizarre if it is even possible...He got another sense of deva us from that night on the FTI building, as well as a huge dose of confusion too, just what the heck is going on here?

Helga **_doesn't_** flat out say she wants to spend time with him, she _**doesn't**_ act nice to him and she _**doesn't**_ go around randomly _**kissing**_ him!...with the exception of a few times...but...but...but...

"Oh Arnold you're so funny..." She said in between her giggles, and the poor boy was getting even more freaked out as he tried to break free, until he realized something.

"Did you just call me _Arnold?!..."_ He exclaimed in shock, not as much over the kiss but still, this is getting way to freaky.

"Of course..." She said with a smile... _that_ smile!

He saw her send him that...that _FTI_ smile and eyes and she leaned forward once again...and it's at that moment that Arnold managed to get out of her grasp, and thankfully avoid another _**super** **random**_ kiss from her.

He was now on the ground, panting, red faced and looking up in bewildered at Helga who had been embracing the air, only to turn to him with a confused look on her face, while Arnold wondered if he was in some kind of random dream, he briefly pinched himself, only to see that he is indeed awake...but it didn't make this any clearer for the poor, confused blonde boy.

"H-Helga..." Arnold let put, trying to control his pounding heart and stay conscious but to his dismay, saying her name made her come and kneel to him and he noticed the weird look on her face get even weirder.

"Yes, darling. .." She said in an airy voice that somehow made his face get even redder and he flinched at how close she is now...

 _ **"DARLING?!..."**_ He exclaimed in shock at what she just called him, she hasn't called him that since that night and he's getting a super bad feeling about all of this.

"Oh Arnold, my darling..." Helga suddenly took his hand in hers and almost looked like she's about to kiss it, expect Arnold pulled away away at away at the last second before she did any more weird stuff to him.

"WHAT THE HECK HAS COME OVER YOU?..." Arnold exclaimed as he tried to keep her at arms length, but she's persistent here.

She's being nice to him, giggling at the things he says, KISSING him, calling him stuff like _"darling"_ of all things and keeps trying to get close to him!

 ** _JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!_**

Helga didn't seem to register his distress, as she kept giving him that strange look, those strange eyes and that strange smile as she kept looking at him in that strange way...

"Isn't it obvious my dear, I am finally expressing my love to you, as I have always wanted to..." Helga said as she grabbed him and leaned to kiss him, only to end up kissing him on the cheek, as Arnold had turned his head at the last second, but it did little to ease his nerves.

"Love?..." Arnold let out.

"Yes Arnold, I love you. ..yes I do...like plants love water from the skies above, the the night sky loves the moon in its ever luminescent glory..." She said in that voice that made his face turn a new shade of scarlet and said these words that ended up making him feel really, really dizzy right now.

"You _**LOVE**_ me?!..." Arnold asked again and she just nodded her head.

"Yes, I do...I love you, Arnold..." She said in a passionate voice that could only belong to a person when they are in love.

"This can't be happening... " Arnold whispered in bewilderment as he tried to move away from her, but she's still too close to his personal space.

"Oh Arnold. .." She whispered in that lovesick kind of way.

Okay, he did somewhat kind of always suspected that Helga might have had _some_ kinds of feelings for him for a while now, even more since the day they saved the neighborhood from shock and she said she loved him, even though they both agreed that it was just the heat of the moment, but a part of him kind of wondered just how much what she said was the truth anyway. He never confronted her about it for two reasons...out of fear of being proven wrong and giving her a reason to mock him over thinking of such a thing...and also...because he didn't know how'd he would react if he was to be proven right. ...

But just what the heck has caused this, just 20 minutes ago, she was all mean and normal but now, she's acting like a lovesick school girl!

"Helga please back up, this is all going too...too fast...I. ..I need to think..." Arnold said as he gripped his head, his dizziness getting even worse.

"Yes, seems you have to do the thinking for the two of us now, my dear..." She said in that weird voice that made Arnold get up and walk away from her before she tried to do another kiss attack.

"Helga! I mean it! Why are you being nice to me...and kissing me and talking in that way?! This isn't the normal you? !..." Arnold shouted, hoping to snap her out of her love trance long enough to at least get a decent answer.

Thankfully for a moment, her lovesick look turned thoughtful, like she is truly trying to think but she just sent him another smile that made him nervous again...

"Honestly Arnold, I don't know what has come over me...it's like...it's don't know...all of the fears and worries that has held me back have disappeared. ..like someone had found a key and unlocked my heart, so that I can finally give it to you..." She said.

"But you were yelling at me and calling me football head at the hypnotist show and-..." Arnold paused when he realized what he just said and started to think. ..

Before the hypnotist show, she was as her usual, grumpy self that called him Football head but after the show, she trues into...into...whatever this is...there had to be some kind of connection...Suddenly he recalled for for the first half of the show, Helga had been her usual self, snacking and making jokes over the whole performance...but he then recalled, for the final half of it, she was surprise lit quiet and peaceful, he didn't pay any attention at the time since he had been so enthralled with the show. ..but...maybe there is a connection...

"THE HYPNOTIST SHOW?!..." Arnold shouted loudly, and even managed to briefly startle the lovesick Helga, if the look on her face is any indication..

"Who's wrong Arnold?..." She asked in concern.

"Helga, I don't know how or why, but I think...somehow...your new behavior is the result of hypnotism..." Arnold said.

"What new behavior, darling?..." Helga asked.

"THAT! You never call me darling or kiss me...or tell me that you love me..." Arnold said as he took the risk of walking towards her to look her straight in the eye, in hopes of snapping her out of this is getting her to understand the seriousness of this situation.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes sparkle greater than any gem stone could ever hope to..." Was all she said to him and Arnold let out a groan of exasperation.

"Oh! Come on, we got to find that hypnotist and turn you back to normal. .." Arnold said as he took the risk of grabbing her hand and pulled her out of the alley, to find the hypnotist to turn her back to her old self.

"Arnold...your hand is in mine..." Helga said, making the boy look at her.

"Yeah?..." Arnold questioned, wondering if she's somehow snapped out of it, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"It's so strong...yet so warm and gentle..." She said and even let out a swoon of all thing, which made Arnold try running faster as he dragged her with him.

"Don't worry Helga, as soon as we find the hypnotist, you'll be all better..." Arnold said, trying to ignore the strange sensation in his stomach when she said things like that.

"Oh Arnold, I never worry when you are near me, my benevolent do-gooder..." She said in a dreamy voice that made the boys face blush once again.

"As soon as we get to that hypnotist, things will be normal again..." Arnold said, trying to be optimistic and moving faster if it's possible.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?!..." Arnold said in disbelief at the stage manager.

"Matt Mystic had to leave...he has a big gig this weekend in the state capital...so he will be gone for the next couple of days..." He said.

"But when will he be back?..." Arnold pleaded, trying not to feel Helga who is still holding his hand, even after he tried to release her when they got here.

"His next performance here is booked for this Monday night...you can talk to him after the show. .." The stage manager said and Arnold nearly blanched at that answer.

"MONDAY?! Isn't there any way to get him here before then...can't you give me his number, this is important. .." Arnold pleaded.

"Sorry kid, but we can't. ..it's against the rules here...besides, he's on a tight schedule as it is..." The stage manager denied before leaving.

"But he needs to un-hypnotize Helga..." Arnold said, only for the girl to sigh dreamily as hold his hand even tighter, having a content look on her face.

"He's already out of town by now and besides, your girlfriend seems fine to me, kid..." He said and Arnold flinched when he heard what he referred Helga to.

"But...but...she's not my girlfri-..." He was cut off when the stage manager interrupted.

"You both need to get out of here, we need to get the stage ready for the next act, the amazing Wendell magic show...so unless you both have tickets, you got to go..."He said before leaving.

Arnold couldn't believe any of this. The hypnotist is gone and won't be back until Monday. ..today is Saturday...that's two days away and worse, he said that it will be during the night!

"Monday..." Arnold said, only to feel Helga's hand squeeze him a little more, reminding him of his big dilemma here.

"Oh Arnold..." She sighed in that lovesick kind of way and Arnold gulped nervously.

How the heck is he going to deal with _**THIS**_ for two whole days?!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _Love sickness_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe, but it will certainly be an interesting experience having him face the passionate side of Helga for a while...

 **Guest:** I guess we will have to wait and see what happens...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Thank you

 **Eli Ventura:** Thank you...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Love Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 6: Love Sickness_**

 _Previously_

 _Arnold couldn't believe any of this. The hypnotist is gone and won't be back until Monday. ..today is Saturday...that's two days away and worse, he said that it will be during the night!_

 _"Monday..." Arnold said, only to feel Helga's hand squeeze him a little more, reminding him of his big dilemma here._

 _"Oh Arnold..." She sighed in that lovesick kind of way and Arnold gulped nervously._

 _How the heck is he going to deal with **THIS** for two whole days?!_

* * *

"Helga, please let go of my hand..." Arnold pleaded as he tried to pull out of her grasp but she is refusing...

"But it's so warm and wonderful, just as the rest of you..." She said in a dreamy voice that made his face go red and shivers down his spine.

"Helga...Please..." He pleaded once more, hoping that she will grant him some form of mercy.

Luckily, she let go but the look on her face didn't hide her disappointment. ..

"Okay Helga, it looks like the hypnotist won't come back until Monday. .."Arnold said, though she still had that love sick look on her face.

"But don't worry, I'll try and see if I can help snap you out of it before then..." Arnold said and Helga just sighed dreamily.

"Oh Arnold, I need not to worry as together, love can conquer any obstacle..." She said as she kept giving him those loving eyes.

"You weren't paying attention to what I was saying at all..." Arnold sighed, realizing now that Helga's too deep in her trance to properly listen and understand their problem.

"Let's just head back to the cabins..." Arnold said.

"Coming darling..." She said and Arnold tried not to flinch at being called that.

" _Calm down Arnold, you've gotten out of worse problems t_ _han this...besides, how hard can it to be to get her to hate me again..."_ Arnold thought, trying to be optimistic.

* * *

 _At Helga's cabin_

Arnold was relieved that Helga's parents were at her cabin, because her parents were out and he didnt want to risk running into them or his grandparents as he didn't want them to see Helga like this, since he doubted that they'd understand, especially Helga's stubborn dad. Arnold brought Helga here in hopes of finding something to snap her out of her hypnotism but for some reason, Helga wanted him to sit next to her on the couch and even pulled out a movie.

 _A ROMANCE movie, to be more precise..._ one about spies, for whatever reason but he could see the stars of the flick in a lip lock.

"Please Arnold darling...I know that you will simply love " _Wars of the heart ",_ it's one of my favorites.." Helga said as she tried to sit looking all prim and sweet that made Arnold sigh at her insistence.

"Helga, I didn't come here to watch a movie with you, I came here to get you back to normal..." Arnold said patiently.

"But darling..." Helga started.

"Helga! Now please just sit there, while I try and make your normal..." Arnold said in a firmer tone.

The end result was Helga sighing once again, bringing her hands to her chest and looking at him in a funny way.

"Oh Arnold, as gentle as your spirit is, you are still so strong and commanding.. _Oh~_ ." She swooned as she even dramatically fell back on the couch.

Arnold tried to ignore the blush on his face at what she said and did and just tried to find some things around the Pataki cabin to try and snap her out of her hypnotized state.

Arnold remembered hearing some place that loud noises or shocks could snap someone out of a trance, so he tried snapping his fingers several times.

"How are you feeling?..." Arnold asked but he noticed that Helga still had that love sick look on her face.

"I feel as though my very heart burns with passion, reserved only for you, my beloved..." She said in that dreamy way.

"Oh! It didn't work..." Arnold said in frustration as he ran to the kitchen as took out a pan and a spoon and started hitting them repeatedly, hoping the noises could snap her out of it.

It didn't work either and Helga just made a comment on how her heart is all a flutter, whatever that means...He tried several other treatments, even finding a blow horn he found in a nearby closet but even blowing it in her face didnt take that enamored look away, and it made the football headed boy more and more desperate. Before he knew it, half an hour has passed and nothing he did worked, and he is now on the ground, panting tired while Helga still looked at him with those FTI eyes that made him almost miss the way she used to scowl.

At least then, she was conscious about her actions, doing things she CHOSE to do...

Despite his best efforts, she's still hypnotized. ..still acting like she's head over heels in love with him and he is running out of ideas!

"Arnold darling..." Helga called and Arnold flinched once again, over being called _that_ name once again today.

"Helga, could you please not call me _darling?_ It...it makes me feel weird..." Arnold said, to his surprise the look on her face didn't change.

"Okay..." She said simply and Arnold sighed in relief as he felt the redness on his cheeks begin to go away.

"Good..."Arnold said, happy that she might be listening.

"Anything else, sweetheart?..." She asked and Arnold felt his cheeks flare up once again.

"Please don't call me that either..."Arnold pleaded, trying to fight back his blushing.

"Well, what about turtle dove? ..."She asked.

"Please no..." Arnold said as he felt his blushing get even worse at her lovey dovey _pet names!_

"Dearest?..." She said and Arnold shook his head in a _"no"._

"Honey?..." She suggested.

"That's even worse!..." Arnold gripped his head, beginning to feel dizzy again.

"Sweetums?..." She said.

 _ **"HELGA!..."**_ Arnold's face is getting really hot now and he's even beginning to sweat too to top it all.

Can't she see he didn't want _any form_ of pet names, this situation is complicated enough and if anyone here's her call him any of that stuff. ..he didn't even want to _THINK_ about that...

"Well, what about baby, pumpkin, honey bunch, muffin, dreamboat, dumpling. .." She listed and Arnold felt his blushing get worse at hearing each and every one of those names..

"No,no,please no,no,no and just no..." Arnold said, feeling like he's about to faint.

"Well...what about smoochy-poo ? ..." She asked and Arnold found himself hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor in exasperation.

"You're doing this on purpose! Aren't you?..." Arnold shouted, desperately wanting the heat from his face to die down.

If he didn't know any better, he'd think that she's just trying to tease him but the lovey dovey look in her face and eyes told him otherwise. ..

"Arnold my sweet, why must we hide here in my domain, we are here, alone and finally together with nothing but our love..." Helga said in a passionate voice.

Arnold got up, took a deep breath and tried to look at Helga seriously, in hopes of making this whole thing stop.

"Stop saying that! You don't really mean what you are saying...you are just under hypnosis...you don't really feel that way about me..." Arnold said.

"Yes, I do..." Helga insisted.

"No you don't! and we are NOT in-." Arnold was silenced when he suddenly heard noise outside, like foot steps.

"What was that?..." They both said in sync.

" ** _Criminy!_** I can't believe I forgot my wallet...twenty lousy bucks just to paddle a lousy boat..." A loud, gruff voice was heard, along with intimidating foot steps.

They both knew whom they belonged to, it's none other than the infamous beeper king, Big Bob Pataki.

"It's my dad!/It's your dad..." They both in sync as they felt scared as Helga suddenly grabbed Arnold.

"We got to hide you, if my dad catches us together. ...he wouldn't understand. .." Helga said in a dramatic voice.

Arnold gulped as he realized that she is right. Mr. Pataki is a hard headed man and if he sees Helga being all love sick over him, he doubted that he would understand and he sincerely doubted that he would be okay with any of this and blame _him_ over it...and...and...he might end up mistaking that him and Helga are actually a couple like the stage manager did and he did not want to find out what the infamous Pataki patriarch would do to him if he came to that wrong conclusion...

"What are we going to do?..." Arnold asked in a panicking voice as the footsteps grew louder.

"The closet! Come on..." Helga said as she suddenly pushed him inside, came in and shut the door before her dad entered the cabin.

Now here they are, alone and stuck in a dark, small, cramp closet while they could hear the grumbling and foot steps of Mr. Pataki and they both prayed that he wouldn't be tempted to open the closet for anything.

"Where did all this junk come from?!..." They heard him and Arnold remembered the several items he left in the living room, trying to snap Helga out of her trance but to no avail.

"Olga! Are you here?..." They heard him shoute and knew that he is referring to Helga...they heard as he demanded his daughter come and clean up the mess he thinks she made, only to receive no answer.

"The girl must still be out,...oh whatever...She just better clean this up when she gets back..." He grumbled before they heard more foot steps.

When he heard all that, Arnold frowned over the fact that had gotten his daughters name wrong and the way he called her " _that girl"._ He knew Helga didn't have the best relationship with her parents but who gets their own child's name wrong almost all of the time?

They had gotten nervous when they heard the foot steps getting near the cost, only for the to stop, there was silence for a while before a flush, more foot steps and then the sound of a door closing shut, and then silence once again.

"He's finally gone..." Arnold said with a sigh of relief.

"Finally..." He heard Helga say.

Arnold was about to move to reach the handle to get out of the closet, only to realize that he couldn't since Helga's arms are around him, holding him in a grip he didn't realize he was in because he had been too worried about Mr. Pataki to notice.

"Oh Arnold..." She said in her lovesick voice and Arnold gulped.

"Helga. ..I. ..I think we should get out of here...now..." He said in a more forceful tone but the closet is too dark, he can't see her face but he could feel her body heat due to her body being too close to his to ignore and it's making him even more nervous all over again.

"My dashing, debonair do-gooder, now that we are safe from my brute father's disapproval, we can resume our love once again..." She said in a passionate voice.

Arnold found himself being pressed against the wall of the closet, still trapped in Helga's embrace as he realized that she seems to be getting even more lovesick by the minutes, if that's even possible...

"Oh boy..." He said with another gulp as he could feel Helga leaning closer, already guessing what is about to go down now...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _Love sickness part 2_**

* * *

 **A/N:** If you guys can think of any new pet names Helga can give Arnold, let me know :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Thank you, I am glad to hear that...

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Too bad there ain't any there right now...

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **Guest:** This so far and it's only just begun...

 **DeepVoice'06 :** I guess we will just have to wait and see how it all goes down. ..

 **Isa:** Thank you, I hope this is to your liking...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Love Sickness part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 7: Love Sickness part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _Arnold was about to move to reach the handle to get out of the closet, only to realize that he couldn't since Helga's arms are around him, holding him in a grip he didn't realize he was in because he had been too worried about Mr. Pataki to notice._

 _"Oh Arnold..." She said in her lovesick voice and Arnold gulped._

 _"Helga. ..I. ..I think we should get out of here...now..." He said in a more forceful tone but the closet is too dark, he can't see her face but he could feel her body heat due to her body being too close to his to ignore and it's making him even more nervous all over again._

 _"My dashing, debonair do-gooder, now that we are safe from my brute father's disapproval, we can resume our love once again..." She said in a passionate voice._

 _Arnold found himself being pressed against the wall of the closet, still trapped in Helga's embrace as he realized that she seems to be getting even more lovesick by the minutes, if that's even possible..._

 _"Oh boy..." He said with another gulp as he could feel Helga leaning closer, already guessing what is about to go down now..._

* * *

Arnold quickly turned his head and he could feel Helga's lips pressing against his right cheek, and despite the darkness, he could feel them, and his face becoming red once again.

"H-H-Helga...'Arnold stuttered as he tried to wriggle out of her embrace to get away from any _more_ of her kisses.

"Oh Arnold...'She whispered before she kept kissing him on the face, no doubt trying to reach his lips but since it's dark, she can't exactly see well and Arnold is still trying to wriggle out for his freedom before Helga tries to recreate the night on the FTI roof and what went down at the alley this morning.

Somehow, his hand reached the handle of the door, and when he twisted it...well, since he moved a bit, his back had now been pressed against the door and upon opening it, since Helga had been pining him to it, the sudden opening and her still pining him caused them to both fall out of the closet, with Helga on top of him, and briefly snapped her out of her kiss attack.

"Huh?...'She let out and that's when Arnold saw his chance.

He quickly crawled away from Helga and was now a few feet away from her, and the blonde girl's confused look soon melted back to one of infatuation.

"Are you alright my dear? You did not get hurt from your fall, did you?...'Helga asked in the light voice she got that made Arnold's stomach feel funny for a moment, before he ignored it.

"I'm fine...I'm not hurt... you?...'Arnold asked her.

Sure, he is totally freaking out over her hypnotized state and her attempts to make out with him, he doesn't want her to get hurt. However, him asking that question just made her look even more in love if that's even possible.

"Oh Arnold, so concern and caring over little old me...'She swooned once again.

Arnold sighed, knowing that none of the things he tried earlier worked and he might as well have no choice but to wait for the hypnotist to arrive on Monday.

"Look Helga, I know you are under hypnotism and you don't understand what's happening, but I need you to promise me that you will try and stay calm and out of trouble...I'm going to see if I can go online later to see if I can find something to help...While I am gone, can you...not act all in love with me, if your mom and dad sees you like this...they might get the wrong idea...'Arnold said slowly to her.

To his surprise, Helga got up and took his hands and looked into his eyes with a serious gleam in them.

"Oh I understand my dear Arnold, ours shall be a secret love, so that my parents do not discover and forbid us from each other...'She said.

"Uh...something like that..." Arnold said as he made her let go of his hands before she got into another kiss frenzy.

Arnold went straight for the door, only for Helga to call to him once again.

'Wait, where are you going?...'Helga asked, looking particularly distressed by his departure.

"I told you, I am going to find some information to fix you, I will try and come back later if I find something...'Arnold said to the blonde girl who looked upset to see him leave.

"Oh, I see...Well, till we meet again, my love...but before you go..." Helga suddenly grabbed him by the collar and before Arnold could react, she pulled him into a quick " _good bye kiss_ " that only lasted about three seconds but it left Arnold stiff as a board upon release.

"H-Helga..."Arnold said in a loud voice, unable to believe that she kissed him on the lips once again and that he didn't see it coming.

That's the second big lip lock she has given him today and she's just giggling and blushing as if she really is a girl in love with him.

"Fare the well my beloved, I shall be counting the moments until you return to me..."Helga said in a romantic voice as Arnold quickly ran out the door and back to the safety of his own cabin.

Once inside, he ended up locking the door and panted, tired from the running and his heart has been pumping fast after everything Helga has put him through the past few hours.

"Just calm down Arnold, she's not being herself but as soon as you snap her out of it, everything will go back to the way it was before...'The football headed boy said to himself as he tried to calm his nerves down and NOT think of everything he went through and how it made him feel.

He is NOT going to think about that, all he is going to do is try and find a way to snap his frenemy out of her hypnotized state, no matter what.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

While Arnold was busy worrying over Helga, his grandmother was up to her usual shenanigans.

Gertrude Shortman also known as Pookie by her husband, was standing in the shallow end of the lake, dressed up in an oriental dress and her hair still up in a bun.

She is silent as she just stood there with a serene smile and looked down to see several fish swim near her, as if they didn't notice her presence. As soon as two big ones swam by her ankles, that is when she made her move.

" ** _HI-YA!..."_** The old lady gave a loud karate yelled and with lightning fast moves, caught both of the fish with her own hands before tossing them in her bucket, that already had some fish she caught a few moments ago, using the same exact technique..

"Sushi is gonna be hot tonight..." The old woman cackled loudly before going back to her hunt.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Shortman cabin_

Arnold considered himself fortunate that the cabin that his grandparents rented had it's own computer and internet access, which would allow him to research the topic of hypnotism and maybe some potential cures that could work on Helga G. Pataki.

"Let's see here...'Arnold muttered as he tried to read what he found on the website that's about the subject of hypnosis.

 _" **Hypnosis** is a state of human consciousness involving focused attention and reduced peripheral awareness and an enhanced capacity to respond to suggestion..."_He started to read.

 _"A person in a state of hypnosis has focused attention, and has increased suggestibility...The hypnotized individual appears to heed only the communications of the hypnotist and typically responds in an uncritical, automatic fashion while ignoring all aspects of the environment other than those pointed out by the hypnotist. In a hypnotic state an individual tends to see, feel, smell, and otherwise perceive in accordance with the hypnotist's suggestions, even though these suggestions may be in apparent contradiction to the actual stimuli present in the environment. The effects of hypnosis are not limited to sensory change; even the subject's memory and awareness of self may be altered by suggestion, and the effects of the suggestions may be extended (post-hypnotically) into the subject's subsequent waking activity._..'He continued to read.

"There are many types and states of hypnosis an individual can be subjected to, such as: hypnotherapy, self hypnosis and stage hypnosis..."He read.

Arnold focused most on the " _stage hypnosis_ " since it was the type that Helga had been subjected to, so he began to read all about it...

" _ **Stage hypnosis** is hypnosis performed in front of an audience for the purposes of entertainment, usually in a theater or club. A modern stage hypnosis performance typically delivers a comedic show rather than simply a demonstration to impress an audience with powers of persuasion. Apparent effects of amnesia, mood altering and hallucination may be demonstrated in a normal presentation. Stage hypnosis performances often encourage audience members to look further into the benefits of hypnotism. The causes of behavior exhibited by volunteers in stage hypnosis shows is an area of dispute. Some claim it illustrates altered states of consciousness (i.e., "hypnotic trance"). Others maintain that it can be explained by a combination of psychological factors observed in group settings such as disorientation, compliance, peer pressure, and ordinary suggestion. Others yet allege that deception plays a part.._.'Arnold read.

He was frustrated that there wasn't a section for subjects of accidental hypnosis like Helga seemed to have been subjected to but he just continued to read but he was frustrated that so far, it is not giving him anything useful, heck it's even mentioning things he has already tried and failed with earlier.

This is so frustrating!

"Come on, there has to be something else..."Arnold said as he tried to continue reading, only for the door to open.

He turned around to see his grandfather walk in, still wearing his Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey there short-man, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out playing by the lake..."Grandpa said to his grandson.

"Oh H-Hi grandpa, I...uh...needed to look something online for a second...'Arnold said, trying not to look his grandfather in the eye as he said this.

It's not that he didn't trust his grandfather to help him with his problems, but Arnold did not want to tell him what went down with Helga. Why, he isn't completely sure, though a part of it is probably because 1) he didn't want him to worry, 2) When he DOES snap Helga out of her hypnotism, she'd probably get mad if he blabbed to anyone about it and maybe 3) His grandpa is always telling him that Helga _like-likes_ him and if he finds out about this, he didn't even want the think about the kind of ribbing he'd be subjected to if he found out about what Helga did to him today...

So for now, until he had no choice in the matter, he would keep his problem to himself for the time being...it would make things less complicated that way...

"Uh, what are you doing here?..." Arnold asked.

"I wanted to go on the boat tour of the lake but I forgot my camera, have you seen it anywhere?..." The old man asked.

"Uh, I think I saw it on the coffee table..." Arnold quickly answered, only for his grandfather to see what he was looking up online and he smiled.

"Hmmm...taking an interest in hypnotism, ain't ya short-man?..." Grandpa Phil said with an interested eyebrow.

Arnold tried to remain calm, and he didn't want to actually lie to his grandfather, so he decided to just say this...

"Sort of..." Arnold said.

His grandfather didn't press for any more and just went back to getting his camera.

"Well have fun Arnold, and remember that we are all going to get dinner later at Fred's fry fish shack at 6, so don't be late. .." Grandpa said to the boy.

"I won't forget grandpa..." Arnold said as he watched his elderly grandfather walk out the door.

It was then he let out a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding...

"Finally..." Arnold muttered before he went back to web searching but once again found nothing he could use to snap Helga out of it all.

It looks like the only one who could help is the very hypnotist that did this to her...and Arnold was afraid of that...

"Stay calm Arnold, it's just until Monday and if worse come to worse, just try and avoid Helga until it's time...you can handle this..." The blonde boy said, trying to stay optimistic in spite of this situation.

Arnold is going to stay calm and just be rational about this. He is certain he can handle this. He's faced bullies, rallied his friends into helping him Mighty Pete, got Gerald Field back from the fifth graders, got Rhonda and Nadine back together from their girl fight that one time, beat the crazed Seward king and his army of rats, saved the old theater, survived a school flooding, and to top it all off, he saved his own neighborhood from an evil, insane CEO just a few months ago. With all that, he knows he can handle a lovesick Helga for a couple of days...

Besides, how hard could it be?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _Love sickness part 3  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** I think we can all agree that Helga showering Arnold with her endless affection is the _BEST!_

 **Invader Johnny:** She certainly is ;)

 **Guest:** Looks like Arnold managed to KIND OF get away...for the moment at least...

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh I:** She is but Arnold isn't, which makes it fun to read ;3

 **DeepVoice'06:** Maybe...Also, I am glad you enjoyed the pet names scenes, that was my favorite bit of the last chapter...

 **Isa:** Maybe or maybe not, I guess we will have to wait and see how this all goes down...

 **suddenoakdeath:** You're welcome. I am glad that I could help :)

* * *

 **-HA CHALLENGE-**

Hello my fellow fanfic lovers, I, Flower princess11 extend this fun little challenge to all of my fellow HA fans. What's it about? Its a future fic with the following premise...

A _rnold wakes up one morning to see that he is now an adult but can't remember anything after the fourth grade. He is now in his thirties, he has kids, a job and most shocking of all, he is married to his old tormentor Helga G. Pataki, and his parents are BACK. Arnold's MEMORIES take place BEFORE TJM and AFTER the first movie._

 **RULES**

1)Helga and Arnold are the main pairing, with Phoebe and Gerald being the beta.

2)It's rated K to K plus, so no bad language, mature themes or gory violence.

3)Arnold and Helga have two or more kids, at least one boy and one girl.

4)Their oldest child is 9 years old, the same age Arnold is in his mind and in the fourth grade...

5)He and Helga have a HAPPY marriage for the most part and a good relationship with their kids...which would make amnesia Arnold surprised

6)References to previous episodes are recommended but not obligatory...

7)They can live in either the boarding house or in their own home but it still has to be in Hillwood, nearby the family.

8)Arnold's memory lost can be caused by either amnesia from an accident or a mystical force if you wish...

9)Arnold spends most of the first part of the story in denial that he is destined to fall in love with Helga...In other words, he is having trouble accepting this is his future due to being married to his old enemy and it is possible to make some references to the episode MARRIED but that part is not obligatory..

10)At least one of the kids have a football shaped head, can be either gender..

11) Must be a minimum of at least 5 chapters and can be as long as you wish...

The stories will be judged on how well written it is, originality and neatness. In the event that one story is incomplete by the deadline, it can still be eligible for the win depending on how well written it is and how well it is liked by that date, however completion by the deadline is HIGHLY recommended.

If you have any questions or doubts, feel free to PM me at any time. The rules of the challenge will be posted on my profile page soon.

 **Due Date**

January 10th, 2019.

 **THE PRIZE**

I will write a one shot at your request about Hey Arnold, Danny Phantom or Naruto. It can be about romance, friendship, general, action adventure, comedy, etc. Also it can even be a crossover involving any show on Nick, Disney or cartoon network if you'd like. It can be about anything so long as it does NOT include any of the following topics:

Death, self harm, abuse, drugs, sex, gore, violence, religion, politics, same sex relationships, depression or extreme character bashing.

 ** _:) Good luck everyone and may the best story win :)_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Love Sickness part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 8: Love Sickness part 3_**

 _Previously_

 _"Finally..." Arnold muttered before he went back to web searching but once again found nothing he could use to snap Helga out of it all._

 _It looks like the only one who could help is the very hypnotist that did this to her...and Arnold was afraid of that..._

 _"Stay calm Arnold, it's just until Monday and if worse come to worse, just try and avoid Helga until it's time...you can handle this..." The blonde boy said, trying to stay optimistic in spite of this situation._

 _Arnold is going to stay calm and just be rational about this. He is certain he can handle this. He's faced bullies, rallied his friends into helping him Mighty Pete, got Gerald Field back from the fifth graders, got Rhonda and Nadine back together from their girl fight that one time, beat the crazed Seward king and his army of rats, saved the old theater, survived a school flooding, and to top it all off, he saved his own neighborhood from an evil, insane CEO just a few months ago. With all that, he knows he can handle a lovesick Helga for a couple of days..._

 _Besides, how hard could it be?_

* * *

A couple of hours have passed and Arnold had hid in the safety of the cabin, away from Helga's amorous antics until his grandfather arrived to take them and the entire boarding house to the restaurant for dinner, they had arrived and were currently waiting for a table to be available. All the while, Grandpa was having one of his typical disputes with grandma.

 _ **"POOKIE!**_ I already told you that there is no fishing allowed here!..." Grandpa shouted at grandma.

"Oh posh! Everyone knows sushi tastes it's best when the fish are caught fresh...'Grandma said.

"I don't care! Now go dump those fish back in the lake now!...'Grandpa ordered.

"Old stick in the mud...'Grandma muttered before doing as she was told.

"Crazy old bird..."Grandpa muttered under his breath before turning to Arnold.

"Anyway short-man, I hope you worked up an appetite, because we are gonna eat a feast worth of fish..."Grandpa said as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Yes, Grandpa. .."Arnold said with a chuckle.

"Grandpa, what's taking so long...I'm starving!..."Mr. Kokoshka whined, much to the irritation of the elderly man.

"Quit whining, we have to wait for a table and stop calling me Grandpa! ..."Phil said to the lazy bum, who grumbled.

"Oskar, behave..."Susie chided him.

"But I'm starving..."He said again.

"Unless you want to pay for the whole thing, shut up!..."Erie snapped while Oskar pouted.

Arnold watched the typical boarding house interaction until they finally got a table. Soon everyone was seated and looking at their menus. The little boy was busy looking over what to order, unaware that somebody he knew was about to enter the restaurant at that very moment.

* * *

 _Outside_

 _"_ What does a man have to do to get a table in this stinking joint?..."The gruff voice of Big Bob said upon arriving.

"Please excuse us sir, as soon as a table is available, you and your family will be seated..."The manager said, causing the Pataki patriarch to grumble.

"Now calm down B..."Miriam said, trying to prevent her husband from making an unnecessary scene.

All the while, Helga rolled her eyes at this typical scene. She wanted to be wit her beloved Arnold right now, or at least admire him from their thankfully close cabins but her lousy dad insisted to go out for dinner to this cruddy fish shack, Helga didn't even like fish all that much but as always her opinion was ignored.

During this time, she was rhino of her one true love, like she always does...

It has been hours since she last got to see his gorgeous face, or get to kiss his delicious lips or tell him about how much she loves him and only him...

" _Oh Arnold, my football headed knight in shining armor...what I would give to see you once more..."_ Helga thought romantically.

"Move it Kokoshka!..."A voice inside called.

"Ouch! You hit me Erie! ..."An accented voice called in protest.

"Both of you stop it!..."An annoyed female voice said.

"Short-man, can you pass the menus?..."An elderly sounding voice called.

"Okay Grandpa. .."A young, _familiar_ voice was heard...one that made Helga's heart skip a beat.

" _Could it be?..."_ Helga turned around and nearly gasped in delight at whom she saw inside this very restaurant, being seated by a waiter...

"Arnold..."Helga whispered, feeling her heart set aflame.

* * *

 _Back with Arnold_

Arnold was still looking over the menu. No surprise that this place mostly only serves fish, so he settled for some fish sticks and fries,with some root beer too,while everyone else ordered their own thing.

"Fish sticks now...and maybe something for dessert later..."Arnold said quietly as he continued to look over the menu.

He really just wanted to finish eating and then head back to the cabin, maybe go back online to see if he could find something for Helga's " _condition"._

He was so distracted by it that he didn't notice that a new group arrived to the restaurant. ...until-

"FINALLY! What took so long?..."A gruff, booming voice loudly complained.

"Settle down, B..."A drowsy sounding, feminine voice said.

Arnold was silent and felt himself go pale at the mere sound of those voices. He looked to see Helga's parents and right next to them is Helga herself...

" _Oh man, of all the restaurants . ..why here?..."_ Arnold thought in distress, quickly picking up his menu to try and hide his face.

He is not sure if she has noticed him yet but...

"Hey short-man, there is your little friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow..."Grandpa Phil said, not so subtly.

"Grandpa..."Arnold groaned, hoping his cover hasn't been blown.

"Mmm ...mmmm ...Fried Cod sounds tasty..."Grandpa said as he read what was on the menu, not noticing the boy's distress.

Arnold quickly hid behind his own menu, hoping that Helga wont notice his presence...He did peaked a bit...sent a timid look forward and realized that Helga was looking at his direction...and she smiled...

" _Oh no..."_ Arnold thought as he continued to use the menu, even though his cover was exposed.

They were in a public place , both of their families are here, watching them...if she started acting all...all...lovesick over him again...Oh, he didn't want to think about the kind of awkward explanation he would have to give or what they would do to him if they knew.

He watched Helga and her family be seated at a table at the other end of the restaurant. ..but they still had a clear view of one another.

He really hoped that hypnotized or not, she still remembered their little talk, about her not to act so lovey dovey with her folks near. He _REALLY_ hoped that she isn't forget. ..

Helga's family took their seats and before Arnold knew it, their waiter came it their meals, and Arnold discreetly ate and kept sending glances at the other table. He had to be prepare for the worse in case Helga did something. He saw Helga at her table, and she was outright looking at them, lazily holding her menu in her left hand but her focus was on him. The blonde girl had a dreamy look on her face, one that was making Arnold a little uncomfortable.

 _"Please, please...please, don't let her go love crazy in here..."_ Arnold internally begged as he discreetly kept his eyes on his blonde friend/adversary.

Just long enough to watch her quickly blow him a _**kiss,**_ making Arnold flinch in a panic and blush wildly. He looked around and was relieved when he saw that both Helga's parents were looking over their menus and his grandparents and the boarders were so busy eating and chatting to notice.

" _Thank goodness..."_ Arnold thought in relief before he sent what could have looked like a scolding look to the blonde girl, silently reprimand in her for her actions while she still had that infatuated expression on her face, that thankfully her folks still didn't notice.

" _Cut it out..."_ Arnold silently mouthed the girl, hoping she could get the message across.

Helga only silently giggled before mouthing her own message for him...

" _You're too cute..."_ She mouthed.

Arnold groaned, wondering if there is any hope for him to get her to understand their situation.

"You alright Short-man. ...you're hardly touching your fish sticks. .."Grandpa Phil commented.

"I'm fine Grandpa. ..just not that hungry right now..."Arnold said, too nervous about Helga to have much of an appetite.

"I'll take them, Arnold..."Oskar, being an opportunist, reached to grab the kids plate, only to be slapped away by an angry Phil.

"Keep your grubby hands away from his food, ya bum...he said he's not hungry right now..."Phil said angrily.

"You hit me, grandpa...I ought to sue..."Oskar complained loudly.

"Don't call me grandpa...I'm not your grandpa and another thing-... "Soon Grandpa and Oskar got into another of their arguments.

Arnold sighed in relief, happy that they didn't notice him or...

 _"Wait?...where did she go?..."_ Arnold whispered as he noticed that Helga was no longer at her table.

"Excuse me?..."Helga said from behind him, nearly making Arnold jump out of his skin...

"H - Helga? ..."Arnold said fearfully , while the others noticed her presence...

"Why hello, Eleanor...what bring you here?..."Gertie said, making Arnold blink in confusion until he realized she must be mixing identities again.

"Actually, my name is Helga..."She said politely, as she continue to stand close to a **_VERY_** nervous looking Arnold.

"Need anything?..."Phil asked.

Helga was silent for a moment, sent a glance at her nearly faint beloved and then answered.

"Do you guys have some napkins to spare, we're all out..."Helga said politely, surprising Arnold...

She almost sounded...well, okay not normal, since she usually isn't all that polite but at least she's not trying to kiss him or declare her love for him in this public,place live he feared she would the moment she walked in here.

"That will be fifty cents a piece...heh...heh...heh..."Oskar said, only for Susie to stomp him on the foot, making him yelp in pain.

"Oh Oskar..."Susie chided...

"Ignore him..."Ernie said as Phil handed Helga a couple of napkins. ..

"Thank you..."Helga said before she went to rejoin her table.

Arnold watched surprised...she barely even spoke to him at all...she almost seemed normal...

" _That was odd...maybe she is finally out of it..."_ Arnold thought hopefully. ..only to notice a piece of paper on his lap...one that wasn't there earlier and It was written _"To Arnold"_ in purple ink.

Curiously, he opened in a nearly blanched at what he saw written in the napkin. It was a drawing of a heart with an arrow through it, and within it was " _A+H 4ever"_ and it was surrounded by more hearts. Arnold quickly hid the napkin before any of the adults saw it and got ideas, feeling his heart racing from nerves and his stomach getting tied in a big knot.

" _Helga..."_ Arnold thought, trying hard to hide his blushing from the others.

He then saw her back at her table, still sending him googly eyes before she winked at him...

" _What am I going to do?..."_ A frustrated Arnold thought as the waiters brought them more food, and all the while, he could notice Helga sending him even _more_ flirty looks from across the restaurant for the rest of the evening.

Just how much of this is he suppose to take?!

* * *

 _Later that evening_

Arnold sighed as he laid on his bed, feeling tired but still unable to get to sleep. Everyone else has gone to sleep, but the stressed out little football headed kid was still up, still thinking about what almost happened almost the restaurant and pretty much this whole day in general. At the restaurant, Helga continued to silently **_flirt_** with him each time the adults weren't looking, doing things such air kissing him, winking and sending more little notes his way whenever she came to their borrow something.

Arnold had been relieved when dessert was over, the bill was paid and they could leave before Helga did something to get them caught.

"What a day..."He mumbled as he tossed in his bed, trying to get to sleep.

 _CLICK ...CLICK ..._

"Huh?..."Arnold said as he noticed that somebody was throwing pebbles at his window.

The curious 4th grader got up and opened his window to investigate. To his shock, he saw that it was Helga, still smiling widely as he could see from way up there...

"Hey Arnold. .."Helga said in a sweet sounding voice as she waved.

"Helga! What are you doing here?!..."Arnold whispered harshly,trying to make sure he didn't accidentally wake anyone else up...

He knew that he would never be able to come up with an explanation for this one...

"I missed you. .."She said , looking sweet.

"You saw me a few hours ago. .."Arnold reminded but it didn't wipe off that lovey dovey look from her face.

Arnold considered himself lucky that she is down there and he was inside the cabin, because she had the same look on her face when she tried to steal a kiss from him.

"It's a beautiful night Arnold, come on...why don't we take a walk across the lake...it's really romantic..."Helga suggested as she even battered her eyelashes to get him to agree.

Arnold sighed, still unable to believe this is happening.

"I don't think that's a good idea...besides, it's already passed my bed time and yours too, I'm sure..."Arnold said, not wanting to risk encouraging her in her unusual state.

Helga's smiling face visibly deflated and for a moment, Arnold almost felt a little sorry for her but this is a complicated situation and they can't do stuff like this..

"But Arnold..."Helga said, trying to sway him but to no avail.

"No Helga, it's late...goodnight..."Arnold said seriously.

Thankfully for once, she seemed to get the message.

"Alright, if you feel it's best. .."Helga said.

"I do..."Arnold said, staying firm here.

'Goodnight my sweet prince, I shall see you in the morning..."Helga said in an infatuated voice, even blowing him _another_ kiss before leaving.

 _"Mm..."_ Arnold blushed brightly by her actions, and closed his window once he was sure she went back to her own cabin.

The boy soon laid on his bed once more, his cheeks still red and his stomach still in knots. This entire day had to be the most bizarre, confusing and outright stressful he has had since...EVER!

And he still had to go through this all over again, tomorrow!

"Just bare it until Monday...just bare it until then..."Arnold reminded himself.

He eventually managed to go to sleep that night, all the while, still anticipating and worrying over what will happen tomorrow.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _The Next Day_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** It certainly is...

 **Guest:** Yes, may the better fanfic writer win...

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** Nice, I can't wait to read the first chapter.

 **Ezza:** Thank you..

 **Smooth Pancakes:** First thank you and as for your questions, I guess we will just have to wait and see ;)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. The Next Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 9:_** _ **The Next Day**_

 _Previously_

 _'Goodnight my sweet prince, I shall see you in the morning..."Helga said in an infatuated voice, even blowing him another kiss before leaving._

 _"Mm..." Arnold blushed brightly by her actions, and closed his window once he was sure she went back to her own cabin._

 _The boy soon laid on his bed once more, his cheeks still red and his stomach still in knots. This entire day had to be the most bizarre, confusing and outright stressful he has had since... **EVER!**_

 _And he still had to go through this all over again, tomorrow!_

 _"Just bare it until Monday...just bare it until then..."Arnold reminded himself._

 _He eventually managed to go to sleep that night, all the while, still anticipating and worrying over what will happen tomorrow._

* * *

 _Present Time_

 _Arnold did not know where he was or how he got here. He does not know what this place is either._ _He was walking down a road that almost seemed endless, on his left was a large lake but on his right was endless darkness._

 _'What is this place?...'Arnold said out loud._

 _"Hello? Anyone here?...'Arnold called, his voice echoing but he got no answer._

 _He walked a little more, for how long, he is not sure, until he spoke up again._

 _"Hello?...'Arnold called again as his voice echoed._

 ** _-Giggle~_**

 _Arnold suddenly heard a faint giggle echoing around this strange place as looked around._

 _"Hello? Who's there?..."Arnold called but got no answer, he just heard more of these giggles echoing._

 _He started running, trying to find the source of it all. As he kept running, the giggling kept getting louder and louder._

 _"Hello? Who are you?...'Arnold called, until he stopped and started panting a bit._

 _He then saw that all the giggling had lead him to a strange stage, though the seats were all empty, just like the stage._

 _"What is going on here?...'Arnold asked out loud, wondering what's going on._

 _Suddenly, he heard that giggle again, and looked up. At the end of the stage, he saw a shadowy figure in the dark, but the silhouette looked familiar._

 _"Huh?...'Arnold asked out loud._

 _Soon the figure walked towards him and he was surprised to see who it was._

 _'Helga?..."Arnold asked in a confused voice._

 _He was confused, even more when he saw her expression. She wasn't scowling or looking mad, if anything, she looks. **..happy?**_

 _She was smiling and had a sparkle in her blue eyes as she looked at him._

 _"Hello darling, I have been waiting for you...'Helga said in a sweet voice, confusing Arnold._

 _"What are you talking about?..."Arnold asked, not understanding any of this, even more when Helga took his hand in her hand._

 _Before he could protest, he suddenly saw what looked to be swirling circles all around them, the kind that are affiliated with hypnotism. He looked down and saw that he and Helga were standing on one too..._

 _One in the shape of a **heart?!**_

 _ **"W-What?..."** Arnold exclaimed as he realized that Helga_ _hasn't let go of his hand….and she is not planning to._

 _"Oh, Arnold…"Helga said in a happy, loving tone as Arnold couldn't move as the many hypnotic swirls suddenly got bigger and engulfed the both of them in a twister…until the one beneath their feet opened up and he and Helga began to fall._

* * *

 _ **"AHH!..."**_

Arnold suddenly jolted awake, looked around panting and sweating a bit, only to see that he was in his room of the rented cabin. He managed to calm down a bit when he saw that he was no longer at that strange place.

"Man ,what a weird dream..'Arnold said as his nerves came back to control...only for the memories of yesterday to come to his mind.

He is pretty sure that it wasn't a dream...of Helga becoming hypnotized, following him around, holding his hand, calling him pet names and kissing him of all things...but maybe there is still a chance that it was just a dream...

 _"Hm_..."Arnold felt an unwanted flush on his face as he felt uncomfortable thinking about Helga's actions to him under her hypnotized state, even more since he knew that she had no control over her own actions.

Though...maybe it was just a dream...maybe-

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Arnold snapped out of that thought process as the door opened up to reveal his grandparents, who were already up and dressed for the day, and in his grandma's case, she is dressed up as a cowgirl.

"Morning Arnold...'Grandpa Phil said to his grandson.

"Howdy Tex...'Grandma greeted him in her fake southern accent.

'Morning grandpa...grandma...'Arnold said before he yawned and stretched.

"Slept well?...'Phil asked and Arnold didn't know how to answer him.

"Well, I had a pretty weird dream...but nothing major...'Arnold said to his grandparents and Phil sent an annoyed look to his wife.

"Pookie, I told you those peanut butter and pickles cookies you made were no good, they gave the kid strange dreams...'Phil said in annoyance.

'Don't go making fun of my family recipes!...'Grandma said in annoyance while grandpa just grumbled under his breath.

Arnold just got out of bed, while Grandma marched out of the room in annoyance over grandpa's comment over her cooking...again.

"Anyway short-man, the other borders just left to go do their own thing and breakfast is on the table and don't worry, it's a normal cheese sandwich...'Phil said to his grandson, who yawned again.

"Thanks, grandpa...'Arnold said.

"You better hurry and get ready, your little friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow is waiting outside..."Phil said and Arnold's eyes widen when he heard that.

"What did you just say?...'Arnold exclaimed in shock.

"I said your friend with the bow and the eyebrow is here, she came about a minute ago and asked if you were awake, I told her that you were still sleeping and that I'd check up on you..."Phil said.

Arnold was frozen on the spot, tried to fight down his blushing and address his grandfather in the most normal way that he can muster.

'So, Helga is here?...outside?...'Arnold asked slowly and Phil nodded.

"Yep, that's right..."Phil said to his grandson.

"Uh...grandpa, if you don't mind answering me...exactly how long Helga was there and...exactly how did she ask you that?...'Arnold asked in a careful tone and Phil raised a brow at what he asked, before answering him.

"As I said, she came just now, about two minutes ago and her exact words were : _"excuse me, Arnold's grandpa, is Arnold up yet?..._ " and that's about it...'Phil said.

'Why so curious, short-man?...'Phil asked and Arnold flinched, before he tried to save some face.

"No reason...I'll be ready in a moment..."Arnold said to his grandfather, who sent him a strange look, before leaving him be.

Arnold let out a sigh and then looked out the window and just as his grandfather said, Helga was at their front door, waiting for him...and the fact that she _didn't_ look mad was an indicator of her current, unusual mood.

"Guess, it wasn't a dream, after all...'Arnold sighed as he decided to get ready for the day and eat his breakfast.

He is going to need all the energy he can get if he is going to deal with Helga again today...

* * *

 _Outside_

Arnold had showered, got dressed, quickly ate his cheese sandwich and gathered all of his composure before he went outside and was soon face to face with Helga G. Pataki.

'Oh darling, good morning...'Helga said in her lovey dovey voice and Arnold groaned out loud.

And it looks like she was still under hypnosis.

 _'Darn it, I was hoping she might have snapped out of it after a good night's sleep_...'Arnold muttered under his breath before addressing the smiling girl.

"Good morning Helga..how are you feeling?...'Arnold asked, for the sake of being polite.

"Wonderful, now that I am with you, my love..."Helga said in that loving tone and Arnold groaned.

 _"It's only until Monday Arnold...you'll survive._..'Arnold thought to himself ,while Helga kept giving him that funny look while she continued under her hypnotic state of being.

"Did you sleep well, my darling?..."Helga asked sweetly and Arnold sighed once more in exasperation.

"Helga, I told you not to call me " ** _darling_** ", I told you that it feels weird...'Arnold said in exasperation to the pig tailed blonde girl.

Helga still sent him that smile, but she suddenly had a confused look in her eyes.

'Well, what _can_ I call you, my beloved?..."Helga asked, actually sounding rather docile right now.

Arnold blinked when she asked that, before he waved it off and addressed her.

"Just call me Arnold or even _"Football Head"_...just not that..."Arnold said in a tired voice.

"Okay...Arnold..."Helga said in a simple voice, surprising Arnold.

"You mean it?..."Arnold asked, almost surprised.

Even in her normal state of self, Helga hardly ever calls him by his real name, just an endless series of insulting terms, but this version of her just agreed to call him by his name because he asked to...

It's kind of weird.

'Sure, if it will please you..."Helga said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, okay...good...'Arnold said simply.

It didn't take long for Helga to go back to giving him that lovely dovey look and she took a few steps closer to him, and Arnold instinctively took a few steps back, out of fear that she would repeat what she did yesterday to him...

"So...Arnold...'Helga said in a coy sounding tone, almost as if she is _**flirting**_ with him or something.

It made Arnold nervous.

'What?...'Arnold asked.

"It's such a lovely day today, and I was wondering if you would please join me at the board walk?...'Helga asked as she fluttered her eyelashes, hoping to coax him into agreeing.

Arnold registered what she just asked and after the events from yesterday, he responded by shaking his head in a _**"** **no"**_.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Helga..."Arnold said to his blonde classmate.

He didn't have time to mess around like this, he just wanted to check on Helga to make sure she didn't do or say anything crazy and he wanted to look up more information on how to undo hypnotism...He doesn't have time for this.

Helga, however, actually dropped her flirtatious smile and almost looked upset for some reason.

"But why not?..."Helga asked and Arnold sighed.

"I already told you yesterday Helga, you are under hypnotism and I don't want you to act out again, besides, I need to look up how to fix you..."Arnold said to the blonde girl, who wasn't giving up.

Seems that hypnotized or not, Helga is not giving up when she wants something and right now, she wants to go have fun on the board walk...with him of all people.

"Please, Arnold..."Helga said as she took his hand again, sending him a pleading look.

It actually made Arnold feel bad. If it wasn't for the fact that she was under hypnotism and the fact that he knows her so well, he might have agreed to go with her, but...but now...

"I don't think it's a good idea Helga...You are under hypnotism and I _**don't**_ want you to kiss me like you did yesterday..."Arnold said, expressing his feelings on the matter.

Helga blinked when she heard this, looked nervous but then her eyes widen a bit.

"Was the kiss really _that_ bad yesterday?..."Helga asked and Arnold flinched at how she said that.

He saw the almost _**hurt**_ look in her eyes and Arnold...his natural sympathy started acting up and he just didn't like seeing a girl unhappy, even Helga.

'Helga...it's not that, it's just that you kissed me without asking and it made me feel uncomfortable, okay..."Arnold admitted.

Helga, despite being under hypnosis, sent him a considering look.

"If I promise not to kiss you without asking...then will you come with me?...'Helga suddenly asked and Arnold blinked in confusion.

He sent her a strange look. Just yesterday, Helga was all over him, kissing him despite his protests and right now, she is saying she will try and control herself if he agrees to go with her.

Something is off here...

"Are you serious? Yesterday, you wouldn't _**stop**_ kissing me and now you are promising to control yourself?...'Arnold asked and Helga sent him a docile look.

"I _**do**_ want to kiss you Arnold...but I don't want to make you uncomfortable...I just want to spend time with you.."Helga said, actually sounding sincere.

It surprised Arnold.

"Please, Arnold..." Helga asked, her blue eyes even shimmering a bit.

Arnold couldn't believe that he is actually thinking it over. Regardless of how you look at it, the hypnotist won't be back until Monday evening and today is Sunday and he had come to Lake Hillwood with hopes of playing on the rides, the games and admiring the beauty of the lake. He still wants to but with Helga how she is right now, he doesn't know if she will be able to control herself...but she does look sincere, despite her hypnotism.

And she is still one of his friends, even if she can be a pain in the neck sometimes...okay, _**most**_ times but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about her.

 _'Should I?.._.'Arnold thought, before he looked at Helga, who was still giving him _**puppy eyes**_ of all things to get him to say yes.

He didn't know which was stranger...her making puppy eyes to make him say yes...or the fact that they are actually starting to work.

" _I can't believe I am going to say this._.."Arnold muttered before he addressed her... "Alright Helga, I guess we can take a walk down the boardwalk and do some games, but you have to _**promise**_ me that you will not go all love crazy like you did yesterday...'Arnold said in a serious tone of voice.

Helga soon had an ecstatic smile on her face and even did a squeal of excitement, clearly happy that he finally agreed to spend the day with her.

"Aright, come on Arnold...'Helga said as she grabbed his hand and soon started pulling him to the boardwalk.

Arnold sighed as he hoped he didn't make the wrong choice here...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _It's NOT a Date!_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and **Rose Tiger** : You can say that again, my friend :)

 **Smooth Pancakes:** That's alright, it happens...

 **Cool Girl-Pataki:** Thank you :)

 **Deep Voice'06:** LOL!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. It's NOT a Date!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 10: It's NOT a Date!_**

Arnold and Helga soon made it to the boardwalk and just as predicted, there were lots of restaurants, games, souvenir stands and even some rides here and there, along with lots of people already there, enjoying it all.

It looks so fun.

"So Arnold, what do you want to do first?...'Helga asked him and Arnold blinked.

"Huh?...'Arnold asked, a little confused.

He then remembered that she is under hypnotism and is not conscience about what she says or does but still, Helga flat out asked him what he wants to do, acting like she actually cares about his opinion.

She really must be under hypnosis...

"Well...I'm not really sure..." Arnold said, still feeling weird about this entire _"arrangement"._

On the one hand, Helga is hypnotized right now and likely won't remember any of this, but she is still one of his friends...sort of and it's not like he can lock her in her cabin for the entire trip. So, he is trying to at least keep things calm between them since she at least promised to calm down and so far, she hasn't pushed him against the wall and started kissing him like a madwoman...

 ** _Again..._**

They soon passed by some of the booths, one of them is a ring toss game and Helga looked excited for some reason.

"Let's do this one Arnold...it looks like fun..."Helga said.

Arnold shrugged and was about to pay for a turn, only for Helga to already pull out a few dollars from her pocket and pay the guy.

"Helga, you didn't have to...I was going to pay for it...'Arnold said and Helga giggled.

'Always the gentleman Arnold...but I don't mind this, really...'Helga said and Arnold blinked.

The Helga he knows isn't the type to call him a _"gentleman"_ or offer to pay first...before he could think any more, she and him started playing the ring toss game, with Helga being first and then him. Helga suggested doing a little game to see who could get the most and Arnold figured that he could humor her.

It actually ended in a draw between them, and the guy in charge both handed them prizes. A blue and pink teddy bear respectively and Helga is smiling again.

"Awesome, let's go find something else...'Helga said as she grabbed his hand and Arnold found himself being pulled by her.

Once they were gone, the guy at the ring toss game just chuckled, having seen the entire thing.

"Aw, young love...'He said, before he went to deal with another customer.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga and Arnold did a few more games and now were carrying some prizes they won, all the while Helga is still smiling like she is actually really happy and Arnold is still wondering if he is not having a really weird dream or something.

"That was fun, so what else do you want to do on our date, Arnold?...'Helga asked and Arnold actually stopped walking in place when he heard that.

"Arnold?...'Helga asked in genuine confusion when she noticed his abrupt halt.

Arnold's eyes were wide, a light blush came on his cheeks before he shook his head and sent her a most serious look on his wide face.

"This is _**not**_ a date, Helga...we are _just_ hanging out...It's _not_ a date...'Arnold said to the blonde girl, who is still with that weird, smiling look on her face.

"You didn't answer me, what do you want to do now?...'Helga asked.

"I don't know...but you did hear me...this is not a date...'Arnold said insistingly to the blonde girl.

They are _**not**_ on a date, she is under hypnosis for crying out loud and he is just trying to keep an eye on her as they are out here until the hypnotist comes back and nothing else!

It's _**NOT**_ a date!

Helga didn't seem to be listening, her attention was turned to another direction and Arnold saw what she is looking at. It's a small sea cafe and Helga's stomach started rumbling.

"I'm getting kind of hungry...let's get some lunch..."Helga said and Arnold raised a brow, before his own tummy growled out of hunger.

He reluctantly nodded and the two soon went to get a bite, though Arnold felt the need to remind her yet again that this is _**not**_ a date.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

Arnold and Helga were seated together, since they didn't have that much money on them, they ended up splitting a plate of fish sticks between them and Helga seemed to be rather pleased with this for some reason.

The blonde girl used a fork, picked up a fish stick and Arnold though she was going to eat it, only for her to offer it to him.

 _"Open wide, Arnold~_..." Helga said in a teasing voice and Arnold flinched in confusion.

 _"She doesn't actually want to feed me, does she?.._.'Arnold thought.

"No thank you Helga, I can feed myself...'Arnold said as he grabbed a fork and got his own fish stick, while Helga pouted.

"Please..."Helga said and Arnold remained firm.

"No Helga, I can feed myself, thank you...'Arnold said, while the blonde girl still pouted.

However, she started smiling again as she placed her right hand on Arnold's, which was on the table and Arnold flinched and pulled away.

"Helga, you promised that you would behave in public...'Arnold chided.

To his surprise, Helga almost looked disappointed right now

"I...I just wanted to hold your hand is all, Arnold...'Helga said, looking down.

Arnold actually felt a little guilty right now, for how she looked and just sighed.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he doesn't want to risk her going back to that love frenzy state she was in, especially in public. The two finished lunch together and grabbed their belongings and Arnold still saw her mood and sighed, and then noticed her prizes in her hand and did this.

"Here, let me carry that for you..."Arnold said as he grabbed her items and Helga almost instantly went from gloomy to happy in a middle second.

"Oh Arnold, my d _ashing, debonair gentleman~._..'Helga sighed and giggled happily.

Arnold was surprised, he didn't actually think him offering to carry her belonging would have that much of an effect on her. Before he could say anything, Helga spoke again.

"Oh, I think I left my watch on the table...I'll be back in a second...'Helga said as she rushed back inside to the restaurant and Arnold stood there confused, still carrying the stuff.

"Having a fun time together, child?...'A new voice said and Arnold flinched as he turned around and saw Ilsa, the jewelry stand lady from yesterday. He didn't realize that her stand was next to this restaurant.

"Oh, hi Miss Ilsa...'Arnold said upon seeing her.

"Please, just Ilsa...I don't like formalities...'The gypsy woman said, before sending an interested look.

"So, I see that you and your girlfriend are enjoying Lake Hillwood..."Ilsa said and Arnold looked perturbed at what she just said.

Did she really just call Helga his _**girlfriend?!**_

He has to correct this and _now!_

"W-What? No, you have the wrong idea...Helga is not my _girlfriend,_ she and I are _just_ friends...'Arnold said while Ilsa didn't look convinced.

"Really? Are you sure?...'Ilsa asked in an almost teasing voice and Arnold started getting annoyed.

"Yes I am...We are not a couple...we are just _friends_ hanging out...'Arnold said, making his expression on his face very clear.

"If you say so, child..."Ilsa said with a shrug, but Arnold wondered if she was actually convinced or not.

Soon Helga came back and the two left to go do something else, all the while, Ilsa had an interested look on her face.

 _"Hmm_...to be young and naive of the heart..."Isla said before she went back to her stand, still having a feeling that there is more than just friendship between the two young preteens.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _It's NOT A Date Part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again, my friend...

 **Guest:** We shall see...

 **DeepVoice'06:** You're welcome :)

 **Rose Tiger:** Thanks, how's this?

 **zarethacosta2001** : Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. It's NOT a Date! Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 11: It's NOT a Date! Part 2_**

After the encounter with Ilsa, Arnold and Helga soon went to go do something else. Helga wanted to go on some of the rides here. Since Lake Hillwood has a large boardwalk, they also ride some small rides and lots of games to entertain the children.

"Hey Arnold, come on...let's try this one together...'Helga said as she took his hand again and Arnold found that she is dragging him over to a small roller coaster, which already had a line of kids wanting to try it.

"It might not be the T-Rex coaster at Dinoland, but beggers can't be choosers, right...'Helga said to Arnold.

"I guess...'Arnold said.

Soon he and Helga were both seated together in the same cart...mostly since Helga let another girl go in front of her when it was her turn. The girl thought she was being nice but Arnold soon realized she did it just so _he_ would end up being sit next to her on the ride.

"Hold on to me tight if you get scared, Arnold...'Helga said in a flirtatious sounding voice.

"Helga, I'm not going to get scared, I've been on roller coasters before..."Arnold said, while Helga giggled.

"There is my brave little football head...'She giggled and Arnold blinked.

The way she said her personal nickname/put down to his head in such an affectionate way is...weird...

Soon the roller coaster started rolling and they soon made it to 40 feet in the air, soon they went down, screaming at 100 smiles per hour and soon the ride was over in less than two minutes. Once they were off of it, he and Helga were still a little frazzled from the coaster, which was also really fun.

 _"Hehehe.._.Not bad, huh Arnold?...'Helga asked as she shook off the effects of the coaster on her.

"I guess it was pretty fun...'Arnold said as he got back to normal.

Soon Helga grabbed his hand again and dragged him to do a few more activities together and Arnold...for some reason, he didn't pull away when she took her hand in his this time.

* * *

 _Later_

Several hours have passed and Arnold and Helga got on a lot of the rides and games here at Lake Hillwood. Helga and him playfully bumped into each other in hte bumper cars, took a brief ride on the Merry-Go-Round and won a few more prizes from the stands, that they actually needed a box to carry them all.

"Oh man, did you see the look on that loser's face when you dunked him? I couldn't stand it...'Helga laughed, actually sounding like her normal self at that moment.

Arnold also chuckled a bit, despite himself since it was arguably a little funny.

"I guess it was pretty funny...'Arnold said as he remembered managing to dunk that guy who was trash talking them.

"He didn't stand a chance at my strong guy here...'Helga said with a flirtatious look.

"Helga, I'm not _your_ guy..."Arnold said with a blush but he couldn't help a small smile on his face when she called him strong.

It was so weird.

He knows that she is under hypnotism and doesn't even mean anything but, despite it all, this is the most fun he has ever had with Helga and for such a long time. When she wasn't mean so mean...or trying to suffocate him with kisses under her more extreme effects of the hypnotism, she was actually fun to be around with...even if she still has a habit of flirting with him under the hypnotism or grabbing his hand like right now...

"Look Arnold, a haunted house...let's try it...'Helga said in excitement as she pointed to an area.

Arnold chuckled and nodded as the two walked inside the haunted house area of Lake Hillwood.

Once inside, they saw the kind of haunted house you would see in any haunted house, with spiderwebs, decorative bats, skeletons, scary images and the works. Arnold wasn't really scared but Helga suddenly cling to his arm.

"Oh, how scary...you'll protect me Arnold..."Helga said and Arnold could feel her snuggling into it, even though it's a little dim in here.

"Helga, I know you aren't actually scared...'Arnold said, but if anyone noticed, they would have noticed a hint of amusement in his tone.

Helga just continued to cling to his arm, with a fake scared, actually smitten look on her face, and Arnold...well...he let her cling to it since she obviously wasn't going to let this go. They kept looking around the haunted house and Arnold still wasn't scared, while Helga took advantage of this to have him _"protect"_ her.

 _"I didn't expect her to pull the damsel in distress card._.."Arnold though, still a little more amused than annoyed by her latest antic.

Arnold and him were about to leave, only for him to accidentally step on a button an.

 _ **"RRROOOOAOAAAARRR!..**_.."A large, animatronic monster suddenly leaped out in front of them.

 _ **'AHHHH!.**_..'Arnold and Helga shouted as they actually held each other and soon ran out of the haunted house.

Once out, they panted, calmed down, looked at each other and soon burst out in laughter over the whole thing.

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face..."Helga laughed.

 _ **"ME?!**_ You're the one who kept clinging as you screamed...'Arnold couldn't help but point out as he laughed.

"I just wanted to cuddle with you..."Helga said and Arnold blushed again, though he still laughed.

"Not at that last one, admit it Helga, you were scared...'Arnold said and Helga sent him a coy look.

'Well...maybe I little bit...but it wasn't so bad since you held on me too...'Helga pointed out and Arnold blushed again, recalling that he did sort of grab her for a brief second when that monster leaped out out of being surprised.

"I was just surprising Helga..."Arnold said, while Helga still had that look on her face.

Arnold sighed and the two soon left to go do something else together.

* * *

 _Later_

After the haunted house, Arnold and Helga grabbed some hotdogs which would serve as a light dinner and now they are walking along the shore of the lake, doing something Arnold was surprised to find himself doing with her.

Talking...

Not just the typical conversations they had when she was bullying him or her attempts to flirt with him under hypnotism...they are actually having a civilized conversation right now.

"So, you're grandparents seem to be going well...'Helga said.

"Thanks...'Arnold said, still feeling so weird about this.

He didn't want to admit it but he didn't have as bad of a time as he thought he would today. If it wasn't for her being hypnotized and her mistaken belief that she is in love with him, he would have wished this, just being able to just talk and hang out with Helga without her acting mean to him were real.

"Real...yeah right" Arnold thought as they kept walking.

It was getting late now and Arnold walked Helga back to her cabin. Her parents were still out and Helga didn't care.

"Thank you for walking me home, Arnold..."Helga said to the foot ball headed boy.

"No problem, Helga.."Arnold said, glad that today she actually managed to control herself in public...more or less anyway.

Helga then sent him that lovesick look and started fluttering her eyelashes at him and Arnold's relief disappeared instantly with her stare...

"Oh man, she has that look in her eye...'Arnold thought with a gulp.

"Well Arnold...since we are alone right now...I think I know a special way of thanking you for such a great day..." Helga said in that coy, flirtatious look and Arnold felt his mouth becoming dry.

"Y-You don't need to thank me Helga...'Arnold said, getting nervous that he knew where this is heading.

However, before either could do anything, they suddenly heard a noise.

 _"Wheeze"_

"Wait, did you hear that?.."Arnold asked and he and Helga looked around and the sound continued.

 _"Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze..."_

Arnold and Helga soon turned around and they saw Brainy standing behind a trashcan, breathing heavily with that creepy smile on his face.

 _ **"BRAINY?!.**_..'Arnold and Helga exclaimed and Helga got mad.

"What are you doing, you freak?!...'Helga shouted, actually sounding like her normal self, while the pale boy kept wheezing.

"Um...something..."Brainy said before he kept wheezing.

"You're on vacation here too?..."Arnold asked in confusion and Brainy kept wheezing.

"Um...Yeah... _vacation._..'Brainy said as he kept wheezing.

Arnold sighed. He didn't think anyone aside from Helga would be here. He just hoped Brainy didn't see anything he shouldn't. Before he could ask, Helga marched up to Brainy, looking ticked.

In other words, looking like her _normal_ self

"If you don't mind, we were talking...so go back to your cabin or whatever...'Helga said in a forceful tone and the pale boy sent them another look, before leaving.

Maybe Arnold imagined it but it almost looked like Brainy _glared_ at him, before he walked away.

"I wonder what's with him...'Arnold asked out loud.

"Who knows...'Helga sighed, before she turned back to Arnold, with that romantic look on her face yet again.

"Anyway Helga...I think I should be heading back to my cabin...I don't want grandpa to worry..."Arnold said quickly and Helga pouted.

"Alright...well...goodnight Arnold...'Helga said to the boy.

"Yeah...good night..."Arnold said as he turned and started walking away.

"Wait Arnold...'Helga called.

'What is it, Helga?...'Arnold asked and Helga suddenly looked bashful again.

"I had a really great time today with you...'Helga said, sounding so sweet.

"Thanks..."Arnold answered and Helga kept giving him that look.

"Do you think that tomorrow, we can do it again?...'Helga asked and Arnold blinked.

"Helga, tomorrow is Monday and the hypnotism is suppose to come back..."Arnold said and Helga sent him a _"please"_ look.

He thought about it, sent her a small smile and nodded.

"Alright, the guy said the hypnotist isn't coming until tomorrow night...I guess we can still do something together as we wait..."Arnold said and Helga squealed.

'Alright, good night Arnold, I'll pick up up tomorrow after breakfast...good night...'Helga said as she kissed him on the cheek and soon ran back inside her cabin.

Arnold was stunned over the kiss on the cheek, before he remembered that he really had to get back to his own cabin before his grandparents worry. The football headed boy soon walked back to his cabin, still wondering what the heck just happened?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _One Confusing Night_**

* * *

 **A/N:** YAY! Two chapters in one day! :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **zarethacosta2001** : Thank you :)

 **Rose Tiger:** Probably the same reaction on the FTI building...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	12. One Confusing Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 12: One Confusing Night_**

After Helga left, Arnold walked back to the cabin, touching his cheek in shock after he was sure that she was gone.

Okay, this isn't the first time Helga kissed him...and without his permission too he might add but...it's weird, when she gently kissed him on the cheek and smiled like that..it felt...not terrible but still...a little...

 _"Weird...'_ Arnold thought as he tried not to think much about it as he walked inside the cabin.

His grandfather spotted him and smiled.

"Hey short-man, how was your day?...'His grandfather asked as he looked away from a magazine that he was reading.

"It was alright, grandpa...'Arnold said, actually not sugar coating it, though he still remained vague.

"Do anything interesting?...'His grandfather asked with interest.

"Um..nothing in particular...just walked on the board walk, won a few prizes, rode a few rides...that's all...'Arnold said to his grandpa, giving a censored version of the story he prepared, though his grandpa still had that interested look on his face.

But why?

"Did _Helga_ have a good time too?..."His grandpa asked.

"Yeah, she said she-..."Arnold stopped when he finally realized what his grandpa asked him and it was too late.

 _ **"HA!**_ Got you..."Phil said with a victorious chuckle and Arnold looked surprised.

"How did you know?..." Arnold asked.

"I didn't...you just told me...'Phil said with a laugh and Arnold folded his arms in annoyance.

"So, mind telling your old grandpa how your date went?...'Phil asked and Arnold blushed hard and looked annoyed.

"It was _**NOT**_ a date, grandpa! We were just hanging out is all!...'Arnold insisted and his grandfather just laughed.

"For _ **8 hours** _straight huh...and from the way she kissed you on the cheek, it seemed that you both did more than just hanging out..."His grandpa laughed and Arnold's jaw dropped.

"You saw that?!...'Arnold exclaimed in horror while his grandfather just kept laughing.

"You can't keep anything from this wily old coot, Arnold...you should know that by now...but congratulations, she looked like she had a great time with you...'Phil said with a laughed.

All the while, Arnold was getting frazzled by embarrassment and anger over this whole thing.

 _ **"GRANDPA!**_ Helga and I _**don't**_ like each other _that_ way! She's just not herself lately and she didn't mean-..."Arnold covered his mouth after he said that but it was too late.

The damage was done, his grandpa heard him and now had a confused look on his face.

'What are you talking about Arnold?...'Phil asked and Arnold sighed, realizing that he let the cat out of the bag, but at least it's his grandfather.

Arnold then spent the next five minutes explaining the story of Helga's sudden hypnotism and her strange attitude around him. When he was done, his grandpa rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face as he hummed it over.

" _Hmm.._.looks like you got yourself in quite a pickle, short-man..."Phil said and Arnold sighed.

"That's putting it lightly...grandpa, can you promise not to tell anyone...The hypnotist is coming tomorrow and I don't think Helga would be pleased if anyone knew about her...condition..."Arnold said, still a little embarrassed here.

"Don't worry short-man, your secret's safe with me...'Phil said and Arnold felt a little more reassured.

"But can you explain to me how exactly Helga got hypnotized into acting like she has the hots for you?...'Phil asked and Arnold sighed.

"I don't know...I think she might have been looking a little too closely to the show and...I don't...somehow got hypnotized by something the guy said...I don't know...'Arnold said.

"So, the hypnotist made someone _act_ like they are in love?..."Phil asked.

"No, I don't remember him doing an act like that...but he must have said something, why else would she suddenly start acting like that around me and only me?..." Arnold said and Phil suddenly had a smirk on his face.

One that Arnold doesn't trust...not one bit...

"Short-man, are you sure that just _maybe._..just maybe...Helga _might_ actually _mean_ what she says and does around you?...'Phil asked and Arnold's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just hear what I said, she's under hypnosis...'Arnold said.

"I know but I am telling you that I remember hearing some place that a person under hypnotism can't make someone do something they wouldn't actually do on their own free will...'Phil said and Arnold looked surprised, before shaking his head.

"Grandpa, Helga is _**not**_ actually in love with me and I am sure you are mistaken..."Arnold said with a serious expression, while his grandpa had a smirk on his face.

"You never know short-man, woman are a riddle...sometimes they can be hot or cold, loving or hating...it's pretty hard to keep up with them but they always keep a man on their own toes..."Phil said with a light chuckle.

Arnold heard this and groaned.

"I'm going to bed..."Arnold said as he walked away, having had enough of this.

"Yeah, better get rest up for your hot date tomorrow, short-man...'Phil called, causing Arnold to turn read again at his teasing.

"It's NOT a date! Good night, grandpa!...'Arnold shouted before running to his room and locking the door, desperate to get away from his grandfather's teasing of his not relationship with his personal tormentor.

* * *

 _In Arnold's room_

Arnold got dressed in his pajamas, still waiting for the redness in his cheeks die down, before grumbling.

"Grandpa is wrong...Helga doesn't actually feel that way about me...she's just under hypnosis...'Arnold muttered as he laid on his bed, trying to get rid of the memory of his grandpa's word...

He knows he is wrong...but why can't he stop thinking about them? Why do they make him remember of a certain night on a roof top a few months ago.

"No...Don;t go there...Helga and I are just friends..she was just caught in the moment back then and right now, she is under hypnosis...she doesn't mean what she is saying or doing...'Arnold said, actually managing to calm himself with his reasoning.

Or at least he did...until a new thought popped in his head and wouldn't go away...

 _"But what if...hypothetically speaking...she did mean it..."_ Arnold thought and he couldn't block it out.

Sure, while he and Helga didn't always have the most stable relationship and he has lost his patience with her several times, he has never actually disliked her, he did consider him a friend and did like hanging out with her during the few times times that she was nice of him. Helga is okay...but he never really considered him as _girlfriend_ material for obvious reasons...but...

Okay, Helga has a lot of flaws, he is not going to sugarcoat it, but she does have her good traits. She is really strong and while she won't admit it, he knows that she cares about their friends, like Phoebe for example. He also know that she doesn't have it so easy with how her parents are always giving her sister so much attention and putting a lot of expectations on her, so he knows that she can get under a lot of stress but she is also really smart and can be pretty funny when her attempts at humor weren't aimed to belittling him. He could remember having laughed at some of her jokes at times and during the times she put away her pride to help him out, he found that they actually worked well together, like when they managed to find the egg that they lost, or how they saved Mighty Pete from her dad or how they managed to get Gerald Field back after the adults hijacked it and also other moments during the course of their lives. He also knew that she can also be pretty selfless when she tries to be, like when she helped him save the neighborhood over getting rich off of the whole deal.

So yeah, he does like and care about her as a friend...but as a girlfriend...he's not sure.

And _that's_ what confuses him the most right now...

"Why am I thinking about this? She doesn't mean what she says...she doesn't...'Arnold thought as he tried to get himself to fall asleep. He is going to need his energy for tomorrow when they deal with the hypnotist.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, the young football headed lad finally managed to get to sleep...unaware of what dreams he will be having this evening.

* * *

 ** _DREAM Sequence_**

 _Arnold suddenly found himself on a boat on the middle of Lake Hillwood, looking at it's beauty up close. He also noticed that right next to him on the boat is Helga, who looked happy to be here._

 _"Such a beautiful lake, isn't it Arnold?...'Helga said, smiling so serenely right now._

 _Arnold smiled back and nodded._

 _"Yeah, it really is beautiful..."Arnold said as Helga kept smiling._

 _"I'm glad we decided to do this instead of just watching it from the boardwalk..."Helga said._

 _"I am, too...'Arnold agreed._

 _"Even if it means one wrong move and we'll be swimming back to shore, but it's a risk worth taking..."Helga said as she laughed lightly._

 _Arnold actually laughed, feeling pretty natural about this whole thing, no matter how unusual the entire thing is._

 _"Look, the sun is starting to set...'Helga pointed out and Arnold blinked._

 _Wasn't it clear as day a few moments ago?_

 _He didn't say anything but saw the sun beginning to set on the lake and being here on the boat, it looked even more beautiful. He then turned to Helga who is still smiling as she looked at the sunset and then turned to him, with that same exact smile on her face, now being directed at him..._

 _It actually made Arnold smile too for some reason.._

 _"Hey Arnold...'Helga said, her voice now in a light tone that made Arnold smiled even more, despite himself._

 _"Yes, Helga?...'Arnold asked, wondering what's on her mind._

 _"Hey Arnold..."Helga repeated._

 _"Yeah?...'Arnold asked in confusion when suddenly Helga's sweet expression suddenly changed and what came out of her mouth was this..._

 ** _HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!_ _ _HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!__ _HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!_ _ _HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!__ _HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!_ _ _HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!__** _ **HEY ARNOLD!** _

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

* * *

 _Back in reality_

Arnold suddenly jolted awake and then saw that his potato alarm clock, which he had brought on the trip, had woke him up. The football headed boy realized that it was now 7:30 in the morning and turned it off. After that, he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Man, what a strange dream...'Arnold muttered as he shook it off.

It was odd but maybe it wasn't. He did spent a lot of time with Helga yesterday around the lake, so maybe a dream of a boat ride wasn't that strange, given the circumstances. They also hadn't done anything that strange either, just talk...though he did wonder what Helga in his dream was going to tell him before his alarm clock woke him up.

 _"Eh.._.it was just a dream..it doesn't mean anything...'Arnold said before he decided to get dress.

Once he finished, his grandfather knocked on the door.

"Morning short-man...oh, I see that you're already up and dressed...'Phil said to his grandpa...

"Good morning grandpa..."Arnold said to his grandfather.

"Breakfast is on the table and don't worry, it's fried eggs, not anything like your grandma's kitchen disasters...'Phil said to his grandson.

 _ **"I HEARD THAT!...**_ 'Grandma's voice could suddenly be heard, making Phil flinch.

"Good! Take a hint, woman!..."Phil shouted back before turning to his grandson.

"I'll be down in a minute grandpa..."Arnold said to his grandfather who left.

The football headed boy, despite himself, looked out his window and got a view of Helga's cabin, remembering that today is Monday, the day the hypnotist will arrive and that tonight, she will be back to normal.

 _"Tonight..._ 'Arnold thought before heading downstairs...

* * *

 _Downstairs_

 _At the breakfast table_

Arnold joined his grandparents at the breakfast table and saw the lack of anyone else. The boarders had already ate and left to do their own thing.

'Sleep well, Kimba?...'Gertie asked her grandson and Arnold paused as he ate his friend egg.

"Sure...'He shrugged before continuing to eat.

"You better hurry up and finish eating short-man, your little _"friend"_ will be here soon to pick you up...'Phil said as he wiggled his eyebrows and Arnold blushed and groaned.

"Grandpa! I already told you last night, there is _nothing_ between me and Helga, so let it go..."Arnold said in annoyance and Phil smirked.

"No one said there _was,_ short-man...I just said she was your " _friend"_...'Phil chuckled and Arnold rolled his eyes, before quickly finishing his breakfast and then going outside.

Once he was gone, Phil chuckled none stop.

"He really can be so dense..."Phil chuckled and Gertie heard him.

"Just like _you_ were at his age..."Gertie pointed out and Phil crossed his arms

"Hey, I knew you were nuts about me back then...'Phil said.

"Only after I had to _**yell**_ it to your face when we were teenagers, so give the boy a break...'Gertie said, remembering the events better, despite her flighty mind.

"Anyway general, our orders for today's mission is to guard the perimeter for any invading ships..."Gertie said, putting a naval get up and Phil sighed.

"Sure Pookie, I'll get right on it..."Phil muttered sarcastically as he watched is kooky wife continued to act out her navy fantasy.

* * *

 _Outside_

Arnold went outside, trying to forget about his grandpa's teasing ad wait for Helga to arrive so they can do something together to pass the time.

" _Grandpa is wrong...I know he is...'_ Arnold thought, repeating it over and over again in his mind.

Soon enough Helga arrived and to Arnold's surprise, he noticed that she looked a little different.

"Hey Arnold..."Helga said with that flirtatious smile of hers.

"Hey Helga...you look...different...'Arnold said as he looked her over.

Her hair is now in a low ponytail, still held together by her pink bow and she is wearing a white jacket over her pink dress. It's simple, nothing major but tt actually looks kind of nice on her...

"Sweet of you to notice...'Helga said with a blush and a giggle, which right now is becoming less freaky and _almost...cute..._

'So Arnold, ready to go?...'Helga asked, still smiling so nicely at him.

Arnold responded with a small smile of his own and a nod.

No matter how you slice it, the hypnotist won't be here until tonight and this will probably the last time he can hang around Helga without her acting mean to him. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad enjoying these last few hours hanging out with her and her being _nice_ to him...

It's not that wrong and like he thought last night, he can't keep her locked up in her cabin on guard..

"Yeah, I'm ready...'Arnold said and Helga giggled before she took his hand and the soon blonde kids soon left to go enjoy the day together...

At least, until the Hypnotist arrives tonight...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _Together at Lake Hillwood_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You were right on the nail on that one ;)

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** : Yeah but knowing Helga, she'd use any excuse just to snuggle close to her Football Head.

 **zarethacosta2001** : Looks like it's heading in that direction...

 **Isabelle: Thank you :)**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Together at Lake Hillwood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 13: Together at Lake Hillwood_**

 _Previously_

' _So Arnold, ready to go?...'Helga asked, still smiling so nicely at him._

 _Arnold responded with a small smile of his own and a nod._

 _No matter how you slice it, the hypnotist won't be here until tonight and this will probably the last time he can hang around Helga without her acting mean to him. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad enjoying these last few hours hanging out with her and her being nice to him..._

 _It's not that wrong and like he thought last night, he can't keep her locked up in her cabin on guard.._

 _"Yeah, I'm ready...'Arnold said and Helga giggled before she took his hand and the soon blonde kids soon left to go enjoy the day together..._

 _At least, until the Hypnotist arrives tonight..._

* * *

 _Present Time_

Helga once again held his hand as they walked along the boardwalk, amusing themselves with the sights and the many activities it has to offer.

'So Arnold, what do you want to do this time? Play some games, eat corn dogs until one of us barfs, ride all the rides...swim in the lake?...'Helga asked her favorite football head , who was deep in thought.

" _Well, it's 8 right now...the next hypnotist show isn't going to be until 6:30 tonight..."_ Arnold thought as he then turned to Helga and smiled.

"I think I want to try a little bit of everything..."Arnold suggested and Helga's smile widen.

"Great idea...now, come on Arnold, let's paint the lake red or whatever...'Helga said and Arnold chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Helga...'Arnold said as he laughed and the two soon went to kill the eight and a half hours until the hypnotist arrives...

* * *

 _At the games_

Since yesterday they played at the ring toss, dunk tank, skee ball and the plate break game, today, Arnold and Helga are at the milk bottle game, and Arnold had the ball in his hand, determined to knock them down.

The last time he was at this game, he lost miserably at the Cheese Fair, but this time, he is going to win or walk away with his head held high.

"Good luck, Arnold...'Helga said to the Football Headed boy, who held a serious expression as he wound and then threw the ball.

To his immense surprise, he managed to knock down all three of the milk bottles.

"I did it?...'Arnold said, unable to believe his luck and the guy who runs the stand sent him a smile. He also saw that Helga was sending him and impressed smile and he smiled as well, happy that he didn't humiliate himself this time.

"Pick a prize, any of them...'The guy said as he offered from the top shelf.

Arnold looked and didn't really see anything that caught his eye, but he saw Helga looking at a panda and shrugged.

"Give me that one...'Arnold said, still feeling confident as the guy handed it to him.

"You did great Arnold...'Helga said and Arnold felt good.

"Thanks...you want it?...'Arnold offered the bear and Helga giggled and took it, smiling widely.

"You're the best, Arnold..."Helga giggled as she kept smiling happily at him.

It made him smile to, despite himself as she did her turn and won a prize herself, a green stuffed alligator which she gave to him of all people.

Yeah, he kept smiling as they continued playing these games together.

* * *

 _At the rides_

After the series of games they played together, such as darts, the test your strength game (which Helga beat him at, but wasn't mean about it) and also the water squirting game, Arnold and Helga went back to the rides like they did yesterday. The rode the roller coaster again, as well as the bumper cars and just for a laugh, rode the merry go round and they were having fun together.

"Hey Arnold, wanna see the view of the whole lake?...'Helga asked as she pointed to the Ferris wheel that was also here at Lake Hillwood and Arnold nodded.

"Sure...'Arnold said as they soon got in line together.

Ten minutes later, they were on the Ferris Wheel together, seeing the entire lake together from it's highest viewing point.

"Wow, the lake looks so amazing from up here...'Arnold said as he kept admiring the view.

All the while, Helga is admiring the view of him, which he actually noticed.

"Yeah, a great view..." Helga said as she sent him a wink.

Arnold blushed but didn't say anything as the two kept looking over the lake together, with Helga's hand still on his.

* * *

 _Later_

Right after the Ferris Wheel, Helga and Arnold saw a freak show performance, like a fire eater and a guy who could put both of his feet behind his head without breaking in half. They even saw an old fashioned cartoon playing on one of those projectors and laughed at the funny parts. They then spent a while just talking and enjoying some ice cream they bought from a vender, sharing a very long discussion of various subjects and neither got bored by their conversation.

Now it was five in the evening and Arnold and Helga were were eating dinner together at Fred's Fry Fish Shake, this time without any of their family's there to watch them and they are just talking now.

"So, which do you prefer Arnold, shellfish, or regular fish? In general, I mean...'Helga asked after they ordered from the menu, both deciding to split between a #4 special, which is suppose to be fried cod and fries together.

"I guess it depends...I mostly eat regular fish but I don't mind eating stuff like shrimp every once in a while...'Arnold said to the blonde girl.

"I see...well, I'm good with any but if I could afford it, I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into lobster, but who can afford it, am I right?...'Helga said and Arnold chuckled.

"I know what you mean...one time grandma tried to make a lobster dinner by bringing in some live ones and grandpa got so mad when they got lose and started pinching everything around them...and I still don't know how she managed to get her hands on them..."Arnold said and Helga laughed a bit.

"I'll give this for your grandma Arnold...there's never a dull moment with her..."Helga said.

Arnold smiled, happy that she didn't use that to poke fun at him and that her comment was light in nature. He found himself feeling even more at ease with her now...which surprised him but he is not questioning it.

"Here are your meals, enjoy...'A waiter said as he brought them a large plate of fried cod and fresh fries, just enough for two nine year olds to share together.

"So Arnold, after this, wanna split something together from the dessert menu?...'Helga asked the football headed boy, who smiled.

"Sure...we can share a sundae...'Arnold said and Helga was all for it.

The two blond pre teens continued to eat and talk, not knowing or caring how much time is passing by as they did so.

* * *

 _Later_

After they had their fish based dinner and sundae, Arnold and Helga still walked together, with Helga still holding his hand tightly, smiling so serenely right now.

 _"I never knew that Helga could smile like this...and for so long...'_ Arnold thought, almost in fascination, really.

He couldn't believe it but today was even better than yesterday. Helga made him laugh at some (not mean) jokes, they had a lot of fun playfully competing at the games again and they had talked for a long time on various subjects and Arnold didn't get bored.

Not one bit.

He actually had a good time with her, more than he ever thought that he would.

It was...it was...

" _This is nice.._.'Arnold admitted to himself as he and Helga continued to walk together on the boardwalk, only to stop when the blonde, pig tailed girl spotted something that caught her interest.

"Look Arnold..a boat...'Helga said as he pointed to it.

It's a boat that they offer to people who want to ride on the lakes themselves, with oars and everything.

"Let's try it...what do you say?...'Helga asked Arnold, who thought about it and nodded.

"Sure...sounds like fun..."Arnold said, not having any problem.

Helga giggled, the two paid the rental fee to spend half an hour on the lake. Arnold took the oars and soon he and Helga started rowing, to what will no doubt be the final fun activity to a really fun day together.

The two of them...alone...on a boat...in the middle of the lake...and sunset is just around the corner...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _The Legend of Lake Hillwood_**

* * *

 **A/N:** TWO FOR ONE! YAY!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again, about the stubbornness...

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** We will have to wait and see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	14. The Legend Of Lake Hillwood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 14: The Legend Of Lake Hillwood_**

After several minutes of rowing, Arnold and Helga were now in the middle of the lake...

Together...

 _Alone..._

"Here we are..."Arnold sand and Helga giggles.

"Great job, Arnold...'Helga said sweetly and Arnold smiled.

They were in the middle of the lake and looked around, admiring the view of Lake Hillwood at it's center. He also realized that he is totally _alone_ with her. They are away from either of their families and the busy crowds that swarm he entire boardwalk and the many loud noises of the people, rides, games and everything.

They are alone, together and they have quiet and privacy now, admiring Lake Hillwood and all of it's glory.

"Hey Arnold...look...a school of fish..."Helga said as she pointed to the water.

Arnold got a closer look and realized that she is right. He saw some small trouts swimming by in a school. The lake water is actually pretty clear and they could see more fish swimming nearby. Not just fish but animals too. They saw a pair small turtle swimming by and Helga and him couldn't help but think that they are cute.

" _Aw_...look..."Arnold said as he pointed to some smaller turtles that are swimming behind them, which must be their off springs.

Helga also thought they were cute, it her expression was any indication. Arnold never knew that she could make an expression like that one, but he liked that he discovered it. They also saw some ducks flying pass them, two of them, a male and a female flying over them, obviously mates. Helga also pointed to two swans that are several yards away, swimming to each other.

"Beautiful...'Helga said and Arnold couldn't help but nod in agreement.

They kept admiring the beauty of this lake, enjoying the view that comes with being in the center of it all...and sharing with each other.

As Helga kept admiring her surroundings, Arnold's eyes landed on her, he couldn't stop looking at her smile or listening to the sound of her giggles, the way her voice sounds when she isn't being sarcastic or yelling something in anger. He never knew it but he voice actually sounds nice when she is speaking in a calm... _happy_ sort of way...

Yeah, she is _happy_ now...and when she is happy, she's actually... _nice_ to be around.

 _"Maybe she's not so bad after all._..'Arnold thought, still smiling.

Arnold and Helga kept talking and admiring all of lake Hillwood and it's creature, sharing this experience with each other and no other.

* * *

 _Later_

They have been on the lake, alone for a long time and now the sun is setting and they are still on the boat, they are watching it.

 _Together._

And Helga is still holding his hand...and he is _letting_ her do so now.

"Arnold, hasn't this been the best day ever?..."Helga asked him, still smiling in the way that made Arnold smile back.

"Yeah...it's been really great...I mean it..."Arnold said, with a geniune smile on his face.

Helga smiled back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad about that...Arnold, I haven't felt this happy in a very long time and I got to spend this wonderful day with you..."Helga said and Arnold looked down bashfully.

"Do you really mean that?..."Arnold asked.

"Yes...I really like you Arnold...you know... _like-like._..'Helga said as she still held his hand, looking so sincire right now

Arnold blushed and looked away, but he still felt a small smile on his face form .

He didn't understand any of this. Just the other day, he was absolutely _terrified_ whenever Helga said stuff like this but now...he actually feels _flattered_ of all things.

"Helga...if you feel that way about me? Why do you act mean to me when we are at school?...'Arnold asked and Helga suddenly looked ashamed.

"Because I didn't want you or anyone else to know my feelings...I was always scared that you would have reject me and everyone would laugh at me...so I acted like I hated you and I regret every moment of it...but Arnold, I _never_ meant any of it...I think you're the most amazing person I have ever known and I do love you..."Helga said, looking so sincire right now.

"You do?..."Arnold asked, actually looking surprised by her answer.

"Yes I do...Arnold...you're the nicest guy ever...you're sweet, honest, caring, trustworthy, brave...you're always putting others before yourself and you always try to look for the best in people, even me when I am at my worst and you do whatever you can to help others, not for personal gain but because you care about them...Sure, you make mistakes but that just makes you as human as the rest of us and even then, you don't have a mean bone in your body...after all of that...really Arnold , how can _anyone_ not fall in love with you?..."Helga said, looking like she truly meant what she said just now.

Arnold's jaw dropped when he heard all of this and he looked at Helga in almost awe. That was probably the _nicest_ thing she or anyone has ever said about him and the way she said it, the pure sincirity in her tone and her eyes..

 _"She does love me...but._..'Arnold paused and he got an idea.

"What about my head?..."Arnold asked, not being able to resist.

Helga kept smiling him in that way when she answered.

"I think it's absolutely _adorable_...just like the rest of you..." Helga said and Arnold gasped and blushed again, feeling so bashful right now.

"Helga!...'Arnold said in a shy tone, unable to believe he is feeling this way right now and around her.

No girl has ever called him _adorable_ before and...it wasn't an _unpleasant_ experience...and it wasn't unpleasant that it came from her.

It's so weird, but spending this entire day with Helga, hearing what she said just now about how she feels about him and the beautiful atmostphere of Lake Hillwood is making him feel something so strange right now...he's not sure of what it is but he knows one thing is certain.

He kind of _likes_ it...a lot.

 _"I never thought I would be here, doing things like this with **her** but I think I like this and I think I like-.._.'Arnold paused as he looked at her and she looked back.

Helga and Arnold's eyes were locked, Arnold couldn't move, maybe he didn't want to move deep down but the fact remains that he couldn't..Not right now, with the way that she is looking in his eyes right now.

" _Helga...'_ Arnold said in a soft voice, still unable to blink.

" _Arnold._.."Helga whispered to him, in a way he never thought her voice could do so.

It made Arnold feel...feel...he is not sure, but he doesn't want it to stop...

Helga leaned forward and Arnold knew where this is going...but he is _still_ not moving...except his eyes are slowly closing as she got closer...

He can't escape. Deep down, he can't deny that he might not _want_ to escape what is going to happen...a part of him really doesn't...especially when thoughts like these keep happening.

He suddenly remembered Ilsa's words and the fact that they are on the lake and it's sun down...and Helga's intentions are very obvious right now.

 _"There is a legend here at Lake Hillwood young one, that if a couple shares a kiss by this lake during sundown, than the two lovers are destined to share an eternal love together and shall never part._.."Ilsa's words echoed in his mind.

He knew the implications, but he still not moving...he just...he just...

" _Maybe...maybe...maybe I actually...I might actually like-...'_ Arnold stopped thinking as she got closer and he is starting to think that he might actually _want_ this to happen...

 _"Helga.._.."Arnold though as he was about to give in.

He knew that if he lets this happen, there will be no going back. She'll kiss him and he might kiss her back this time and once they are done, they will be _talking._..about a lot of stuff and they might go back to shore with a completely different relationship.

He might actually _like_ her in the way she has been wanting her to like him all day...and it doesn't really sound like a bad idea. He'll walk her back to her cabin and she's possibly kiss him again and he might kiss her back and then tomorrow, we'll spend our final day at this lake as something completely different as well.

That actually might happen if he lets this happen and when they go back to school on Wednesday, they will go back as something completely different as well. They will be _like-liking_ each other then and they will probably be spending even more time together because they _want_ to. They might be sitting next to each other in class, partnering up during projects and doing homework together, hanging out with each other at each others houses, going to the movies, to Slaucens and other places and eat together...and do other stuff too..like holding hands, laughing at each other's jokes, talking about a bunch of other stuff, she'll be nice to him now, do the stuff she has been doing to him since this trip started but on a regular bases and he might _like_ that to happen...she might even _kiss_ him more often and he might learn to _like_ that too.

Everything will change and he might come to _like_ that change...enough that his eyes are now close and Helga is only a few inches away now, about to do to the thing that will change everything between them forever.

All starting with a _**kiss...**_

" _Helga..."_ Arnold though as she was only an inch away when-

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Helga and Arnold were startled and turned around to see some people at the end of the lake jumping in it, making a lot of noise.

"Huh?..."Arnold said, blinking, as he realized that he finally managed to break away from Helga's gaze and his mind finally activated again...just in time for Helga to say this.

" _Hey Arnold~._.."Helga said in a romantic tone as her fingers intertwined with his and she started puckering up again and Arnold tensed up as he is snapping out of whatever he was just in.

 _"Wait.. **WHAT AM I DOING?!.**.._'Arnold thought as his brain finally caught up with what he is doing and with _whom._

He saw Helga leaning in to _**kiss**_ him again and Arnold...

Out of a panic, he pushed her back to avoid her lips just seconds before they touched his. Doing so caused Helga's eyes to open up and look surprise. She tired to lean in again and he turned his head to avoid her lips again. Helga, out of frustration, tried to lean again and Arnold leaned back far, just barely avoiding her lips for a third time.

"Helga! Stop!..."Arnold shouted at her, and Helga finally seemed to snap out of her kissing mood and soon turned to looking at him stragely.

"What? What's wrong, Arnold?..."Helga asked, actually sounding concern when she saw him turn away from her and he looks like he is shaking.

She couldn't see his face or tell that he is almost hyperventilating right now, now that he is regaining sense of his situation and realized the extent of what he did...or almost did with her.

 _"I can't believe it...I almost **kissed** her...what was I thinking? I can't do this, she's not herself right now..._"Arnold thought, feeling so guilty for letting this go so far, before he addressed a confused and very upset Helga.

"Helga...we can't do this...'Arnold said, hating seeing her upset expression get worse at what he just said.

"Why? Did I make you uncomfortable? I tried to control myself because you said so..."Helga said in a pleading way and then gasped... "It's not my _breath_ is it?...'She exclaimed as she covered her mouth in emberrassment.

"No...it's not that, Helga...we _shouldn't_ be doing this...this isn't right..."Arnold said and Helga looked _really_ upset now.

"But _**why?**_ I thought that you liked me...'Helga said and the way she said it broke Arnold's heart to pieces.

How can someone under hypnosis sound _so_ convincing of their emotions?

"I _do_ like you Helga...when you are being your _real_ self...but I don't want you to do things you have no control over your feelings or your actions..." Arnold said, feeling so guilty that he let this get this far.

Helga is under hypnosis, her actions and suppose feelings aren't _real_ and he almost allowed himself to believe that they _are._ He almost let her kiss him and he...

He can't do this...he can't...it's not real...

'What are you saying?...'Helga asked, not understanding what he just said.

"I am saying that...we are just getting caught up in the heat of the moment.. _.this_...'He said as he gestured to their hands and then pulled away... "it's not real..."Arnold said and Helga looked so sad right now.

Not just said, she looked upset to, like she didn't want to believe him.

"Yes, it is... it is true...I really _**do**_ love you, Arnold..."Helga insisted.

"No, you _don't._..you only _think_ that because-..."Arnold paused when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh man, I can't believe I actually forgot about the hypnotist...'Arnold said as he pulled out his watch and saw the time.

It's already 6:45, he is already here and if they don't hurry, they might lose him again.

"Helga, we have to get you to that hypnotist before he leaves again..."Arnold said and Helga looked at him almost sadly.

"But Arnold...I...I love you! I want to be with you..."Helga said in desperation and Arnold just turned away from her, he can't bare seeing her like this anymore.

He has never seen tough as nails Helga G. Pataki look so...so _vulnearable..._

He knew now that he owes it to herself to fix her, now more than ever...

"No, you just _think_ that you do, but as soon as I get you to the hypnotist, you'll be back to the way you were and everything will make sense again...'Arnold said, trying to sound hopeful.

Helga looked down and then at him and Arnold doesn't understand what she is thinking right now, but she then looked at him, with uncertainty.

"Is that what you really want Arnold? For me to go back to the way I was?...'Helga asked.

Arnold blinked when she said that and nodded.

"Yes, it's the right thing to do...I don't want you to be something you're not..."Arnold said and Helga had a strange expression on her face right now.

" _Helga...'_ Arnold thought, before Helga looked away from him, with an indescribable look on her face.

"Alright ,Arnold...if you _really_ want me to go back to how I was before...I will..."Helga said to the football headed boy, but the way she said it, it almost sounds like she doesn't want to.

"I really do think it is for the best...'Arnold said, though the way he said it, it sounds like he doesn't fully believe it either.

Helga said nothing as she just looked away and Arnold started rowing back to the shore. They had to get to the hypnotist and soon, before he suddenly leaves again.

The sooner they find him, the sooner everything will be back to normal...

 _Right?_

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _Search for the hypnotist_**

* * *

 **A/N:** YAHOO! THREE IN ONE DAY!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** it certanly was...

 **zarethacosta2001** **:** I hope this explains it. Hypnotize or not, Helga loves Arnold and she does care about his personal feelings, she has just been hypnotize to do what she would normally do around him if she wasn't afraid to show her love is all.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Search for the hypnotist

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 15:_** _ **Search for the hypnotist**_

Arnold rowed as fast as he could and after awhile, they managed to get back to shore. The sun has just set and he glanced at his watch and cringed when he saw what time it was.

"It's already passed seven...come on...if we hurry, we can get to the hypnotist before the show is over and he leaves again..."Arnold said in a determined voice as he grabbed Helga's hand and they both ran back to the boardwalk.

To find the hypnotist and make everything between them normal again.

* * *

 _At The Boardwalk_

Arnold and Helga eventually found their way back to the stage area of the peer, where it all began and they saw the hypnotist, Matt Mystic in the middle of his grand performance.

Arnold was so relieved...

"He's here...we made it...come on..."Arnold said as he dragged Helga to the backstage area, and they ended up being confronted by the stage manager again.

"Hey, kids are allowed back here without permission...'He said, only to blink... "Oh wait..it's you two..." The stage manager said as he managed to recognize Arnold and Helga from the other day.

"Yeah, listen...we really need to talk to Mr. Mystic, Helga is still under hypnosis and only he can snap her out of it.."Arnold said in a pleading voice.

'What's this I hear about hypnosis?...'A new voice called.

They all turned to see Matt going backstage, since he managed to finish his first show and is now having a brief intermission.

"You tell him, I got a job to get back to...'The stage manager said as he went to go check on the lighting for the next performance.

Leaving Arnold and Helga alone with Matt Mystic.

"Hello, Mr. Matt Mystic, you don't know us but my name is Arnold and this is Helga, we saw your performance the other day...'Arnold said.

"I see...so, what brings you both here while I am on my break?...'Matt asked the football headed boy who then proceeded to explain the situation of Helga getting accidentally hypnotized and how Arnold can't snap her out of it.

"-And that's what happened? Helga hasn't been herself all weekend and I really need you to change her back...'Arnold pleaded, while Matt raised an eyebrow.

"You said your friend here got hypnotized by watching one of my performances... _which one,_ exactly?...'Matt asked.

"I'm not sure, but before the show, she was her normal self but after it, she's acting totally different..."Arnold said and Matt raised a brow.

'Different _how,_ exactly?..."Matt asked and Arnold sighed.

"She _**thinks**_ that she is in love with me and she usually acts like she hates me in reality...'Arnold explained, still feeling so awkward saying this out loud.

Matt raised an eyebrow yet again and tried to suppress a grin on his face. He had an idea of what might of happened here between them but he figured it's not his place to tell and he just nodded.

"I see...well, it shouldn't be too hard to change your friend back to normal...'Matt said as he pulled out his gold watch.

The one he always uses whenever he hypnotizes. Arnold looked relieved, but before Matt could do or say anything, Helga spoke up again.

"Arnold, before I do this...can I talk to you for a moment...in _private?_...'Helga said, speaking up for the first time since they got here.

Arnold blinked and then looked at Matt, who nodded.

"Alright, go ahead, but make it brief, I'm on again in ten minutes...'Matt reminded and Arnold smiled before he nodded to Helga.

The blonde girl then took his hand and dragged Arnold into a nearby closet, where they would have privacy.

* * *

' _Inside the closet_

Arnold was confused as to why Helga chose here to talk, but he didn't voice it.

"What is it that you wanted yo say to me Helga?...'Arnold asked and he then saw Helga sending him the same look she sent him when they were on the boat together.

The same one that made Arnold feel many strange things that he knew he shouldn't

"Arnold...before I...I let Matt change be back, I want you to know that even if you don't believe me..I still love you..."Helga said to the Football headed sighed.

If he didn't know any better...he might have believed her.

"Helga..."Arnold said, not sure exactly what he could say to wipe away that sad look off her face.

However, before he could say anything else, Helga suddenly pulled him forward and planted one last kiss on his lips much to his surprise. Unlike the last few kisses she's planted on him these last couple of days... kisses that were wild and Savage like...this kiss was gentle and lasted only two seconds before she pulled away,sending him yet another indescribable look on her face.

Once again Arnold was at a total loss for words but his cheeks are still hot .

'Helga..."Arnold let out, not knowing what to say now.

Helga said nothing as she walked out of the closet and Arnold followed her they soon went straight back to the hypnotist who sent them a strange look, though he said nothing.

"You ready?..." Matt asked.

Helga said nothing as she just nodded her head. Matt Mystic then pulled out his watch and started swinging in front of Helga's eyes as he did several gestures to get her into another trance.

This time, on purpose...

"You are getting very sleepy...your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier with each swing of this watch...You are tired...very tired and you would like to go to sleep...'Matt said in a soothing voice as Arnold kept looking worried.

 _"I hope this works.._.'Arnold thought as he kept his eyes on Helga.

Helga soon closed her eyes and was now sleeping standing up. Arnold gasped, he examined her and saw that she really was asleep, just like how Matt wanted. The hypnotist then smiled as he leaned in closer, giving his final command to the young girl.

"Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will awaken and return back to your normal, everyday self and will have no memory of what has happened ...you will be back to your normal self...Matt said closely to the blonde little girl.

 _"I will be back to my normal self._.."Helga muttered, still in her sleeping trance.

Matt smirked and Arnold is getting really anxious now...

"One...two...three...Awaken!...Matt commanded as he snapped his fingers.

Helga's eyes snapped open and Arnold gasped..

Did it work?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _Back To Normal?_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah...Irony...

 **Rose Tiger:** Well, remember he is young and dense and even so, he doesn't want to have Helga do things without being aware of them (since she technically isn't due to her hypnosis).

 **Guest:** Glad to have you back. Technically speaking, Helga was acting in the way she wished she could, only difference is she no lacked her usual fear but Arnold doesn't know that and he doesn't want to take advantage of her in what is a very complicated, fragile state of being. Also, thank you and good luck with college.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Back To Normal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 16: Back To Normal?_**

 _Previously_

 _"You are getting very sleepy...your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier with each swing of this watch...You are tired...very tired and you would like to go to sleep...'Matt said in a soothing voice as Arnold kept looking worried._

 _"I hope this works...'Arnold thought as he kept his eyes on Helga._

 _Helga soon closed her eyes and was now sleeping standing up. Arnold gasped, he examined her and saw that she really was asleep, just like how Matt wanted. The hypnotist then smiled as he leaned in closer, giving his final command to the young girl._

 _"Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will awaken and return back to your normal, everyday self and will have no memory of what has happened ...you will be back to your normal self...Matt said closely to the blonde little girl._

 _"I will be back to my normal self..."Helga muttered, still in her sleeping trance._

 _Matt smirked and Arnold is getting really anxious now..._

 _"One...two...three... **Awaken!**...Matt commanded as he snapped his fingers._

 _Helga's eyes snapped open and Arnold gasped.._

 _Did it work?_

* * *

 _Present Time_

Helga's eyes opened up, but she looked dizzy or something and said nothing. Arnold is getting more concern and agitated by the second.

"Helga...Helga...speak to me...are you alright?...'Arnold pleaded as he was holding her now.

Helga was silent as she came to, had an indescribable look on her face as she blinked, like she was just waking up from a long dream...

 _"Arnold.._.'Helga said in a light voice and Arnold was almost worried that it didn't work...

Until...

Helga's eyes suddenly widen, then formed into a scowl and pushed him off of her, rejecting his touch.

"I'm fine Hair Boy, now paws off...and who said that you could touch me anyway, Football Head!?..."Helga said in a hostile tone.

Arnold suddenly gasped when he heard that familiar insult and before Helga realized, the little football headed boy pulled her into a hug, feeling so happy right now.

"It worked! You're back to normal!..."Arnold shouted as he continued to hug her, much to Helga's fake annoyance, mild confusion and secret pleasure.

Matt Mystic chuckled when he saw this, alerting the two kids that he is still in the room.

"Well, I'm glad that things have worked out...now if you two kids don't need me anymore, I got a show to get back to..."Matt said as he went back onto the stage.

Helga blinked in confusion and then looked around, feeling so out of place.

"Was that the hypnotist? Why was he here? and what are we doing back here?...'Helga asked, feeling so lost right now.

"Helga, what's the last thing that you remember?...'Arnold asked the taller blonde child.

"I remember that I ran into you after our cabin dilemma was resolved, we both decided to see this hypnotist show...and...next thing I know, you had your hands all over me...just what is going on here, Football Head?...'Helga asked, not in a mean way but in a truly lost sounding way.

Arnold sighed, knowing that he had to tell her.

"It's a long story Helga...you might want to sit down first..."Arnold said as he took Helga some place a little more private to explain to her what happened.

* * *

 _Outside_

Arnold took Helga outside, sat her on a bench and then proceeded to explain to her what happened, how she accidentally got hypnotized and he has been making sure she was alright until he managed to get the hypnotist to see her.

Once he was done, Helga had a stunned look on her face.

"You mean, for the last two and a half days, I was under hypnosis?...'Helga asked, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, you acted differently but don't worry, I made sure that you didn't get into any trouble...'Arnold said, and Helga looked away, her arms crossed and Arnold thought she was understandably annoyed.

He is right, but not for the reasons that he thinks.

 _"Criminy! I got to spend two and a half days with Arnold around me and I can't even remember it! Stupid hypnotist!...'_ Helga thought, gritting her teeth at the unfairness of it all.

She then turned to Arnold, a glare evident on her face.

"Look Football Head, I don't have a clue what I did these last few days but-

However, before she could finish her threat, Arnold cut her off, sending her a calm, patient and overall...not unpleasant look on her face.

"I know...I know...you didn't mean anything you said...or did...under hypnosis and don't worry, I won't tell anybody...I promise..."Arnold said and Helga blinked in surprise.

"Uh...right...and, you _better_ not tell anyone, Hair Boy! I mean it or you're going to regret it!...'Helga said, trying to sound tough and threatening right now.

Arnold just sent her an amused smile.

"Whatever you say, Helga...'Arnold said to the blonde female.

"Darn right, whatever I say and don't you forget it...'Helga said in a haughty voice.

Arnold tried to resist the urge to laugh now, despite everything. He suddenly got an idea and figured to go with it.

"You know Helga...tomorrow is our last day here before we have to go back to school and this place has a fun roller coaster and some other rides...I'm planning on riding them tomorrow but it's no fun going alone...you wanna come?...'Arnold offered and Helga looked surprised.

"What?..."Helga asked.

"I'm just saying... I feel bad that you had to basically lost most of your long weekend..might as well end it on a high note, right?..."Arnold said and Helga looked confused.

"G-Gosh...Arnold...um...thanks..."Helga said in a shy voice...before she realized what she is doing and then tried to be sarcastic again to hide her real feelings... "I mean...well...I might as well do something here, seeing as I just lost two days of a vacation at a place that I didn't even want to go to in the first place..."Helga said, trying to sound like she didn't really care.

Arnold sent her a smile in response.

"That's good to hear...come on, it's getting late and I don't want the adults to worry...let me walk you back to the cabins..."Arnold said.

Helga tried hard not to swoon right now and just sent him a cool, indifferent look on her face.

"Whatever floats your boat, Football Head..."Helga said with a shrug as Arnold started escorting her back to the cabins.

All the while, he can't know what she is truly thinking and feeling on the inside right now.

 _"Arnold is walking me back to the cabins and tomorrow he and I are going to ride the rides together...this is the best long weekend ever!..._ 'Helga thought with an internal squeal as the two blonde kids continued to walk back together to their respective cabins.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Arnold's Cabin_

Arnold had just got Helga to her cabin, said good night and was now at his own, with his grandparents waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey short-man, everything good?...'Phil asked.

"Yeah, the hypnotist managed to get Helga back to normal...and that's what's most important...'Arnold said.

"I am glad to hear the Eleanor is her old self again, I was thinking of inviting her and her party at 1200 hours for meal time..."Grandma said, more or less meaning that she wants to invite Helga and presumably her parents for lunch tomorrow.

"Sure grandma...Arnold said as he was about to go upstairs, only for his grandfather to get his attention.

"You sure that nothing else happened, short-man?...'Phil asked as he sent his grandson a wink.

"No grandpa, Helga is back to normal and it's how things are suppose to be..."Arnold said with no expression on his face as he went up to his room, leaving his confused grandparents behind.

* * *

 _In Arnold's room_

Arnold now laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, feeling confused.

Why is he confused? He did it! He managed to get the hypnotist to change Helga back to normal and everything is alright again...

Everything is the way it's suppose to be now...but why isn't he happier about it?

"Helga is back to normal now...she's not doing anything she doesn't want to do...that's what matters...'Arnold thought, though a small frown came to his face as he started thinking over the last few days.

How Helga was being so nice to him, acting like she was head over heels for him, flirting with him, trying to kiss him...telling him things that made him feel...things...

His mind went back to that moment on the boat, when he almost-

"No! It didn't mean anything...I just got caught up in the heat of the moment...that's all...'Arnold muttered to himself, trying to remind himself that what happened with Helga wasn't real on her part and he can stop thinking about it and move on.

However, the football headed boy then saw something on the dressed at the cross of the room...It's the little green alligator that Helga won for him at the milk bottle game. The young boy got up, walked towards the dresser and picked up the stuffed animal.

Arnold looked around, made sure no one was looking and gave the little alligator toy a hug, before he placed it safely within his suitcase, as a reminder of what had happened these last few days.

Even if it wasn't real, he can;t help but admit that it was kind of nice having a girl be in love with him for a while...even if if got scary a couple of times and the kisses came out of nowhere. Even if it wasn't real and even though Helga would probably kill him if he ever told anyone about what happened, he would admit this, if he ever finds a girl to love him, a part of him hope she would treat him and make him feel...the same way Helga made him feel that moment when they were on the boat together.

"I should get to sleep, it's been a long day...'Arnold muttered as he got ready for bed and then shut the lights, to get rested for his final day at good old Lake Hillwood tomorrow.

* * *

 _Outside_

 _With Helga_

Unknown to the sleeping Arnold, Helga was sneaking behind his cabin, looking at the window which was Arnold's room and saw the light turn off, meaning that he is sleeping now.

Helga felt the usual passionate in he heart fill up and she pulled out her locket, admiring the beautiful picture of her beautiful Arnold.

"Oh Arnold, angel of my heart...I may not remember what has happened but the fact that you were with me is enough to make me feel a joyous rapture...and to know that asked me to spend the day with you tomorrow...Oh, my darling...you will never know just how happy you have made me right now..."Helga passionately as she kissed the locket, feeling over the moon right now and that nothing could spoil her happiness right now...

 _"Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze...Wheeze"_

Helga opened her eyes, pulled her lips away from her locket, had an annoyed expression on her face, turned around and saw Brainy coming out of the shadows, with that same, creepy grin on his face and Helga just looked annoyed at him.

"Uh...Hi...'Brainy wheezed out.

 _ **POW!** _

Helga once again punched Brainy in the face, knocking him out and just walked away back to her cabin before anyone caught her here. Tomorrow is her last day at this stinking lake and Arnold invited her to ride the roller coaster with him.

She said it before and she will say it again...

"Best long weekend ever...'Helga swooned as she snuck back to her cabin without either of her parents noticing.

Thinking and soon dreaming of her beloved Arnold and how she hopes that one day, she will finally have the courage to show him just how much she has always loved him.

But alas, that day isn't happening anytime soon...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Hypno-Love_

 ** _Epilogue_**

* * *

 **A/N:** We only got one more to go, so stay tuned :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Sk8tpnkz24:** You and me both :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Hypno-Love**

 ** _Chapter 17: Epilogue_**

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

"And that's pretty much how it all happened..."Arnold said as he still held the toy alligator, as he finished telling the story to his jaw dropping girlfriend, Helga G. Pataki.

Yeah, Helga is his girlfriend now. Ever since the trip to San Lorenzo, when she helped him find his parents and the Green Eyes from the sleeping sickness and he realized just how much she loves him. Now they are a couple and they have been dating for a few months and his parents, who have taken a liking to her, have invited her to come with them on their trip to Lake Hillwood this year, due to her own family being unable to afford it and Helga was all for it.

Which is why they are once again here at Lake Hillwood and Helga, who will be sleeping in the room right next to his, discovered a green, toy alligator that fell out of his suitcase and asked about it and Arnold ended up telling her the whole story of how he got that toy, from their last trip here, when she was under hypnosis.

Now she knows the whole story and...well...

"Helga...Helga honey?..."Arnold asked in concern as he waved his hand across her face, but she is still frozen and her face is unmoving.

Thankfully, after a few moments, she blinked again, gulped and looked a little shaken up to say the least.

"So...you are telling me...that...when I got hypnotized the last time we were here...I told you that I _**loved**_ you, and I _**kissed**_ you a lot and...you actually didn't _**hate**_ it back then?...'Helga asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yeah...at first I was a little freaked out but...at the end of it all...a part of me missed having you say that you loved me..."Arnold admitted and Helga's eyes widened.

She couldn't believe that in those two days of hypnosis she didn't even remember, she got to express her feelings for Arnold and while he was initially perturbed by it all, he actually came around to liking her...

"But...if you almost _let_ me kiss you on the boat...why _didn't_ you?..."Helga asked, not understanding anything here.

Arnold sighed and he looked down.

"Look Helga, I know _**now**_ what you feel about me, but back then I wasn't sure and I thought you were just under hypnosis, and...I didn't want to take advantage of you..."Arnold said.

Helga blinked, before she let out an ironic chuckle...

"Oh the irony...Arnold, please...you could _never_ take advantage of me..."Helga giggled before she looked at the toy alligator.

"I still can't believe you kept this gator all this time...'Helga said, feeling so touched right now.

"To be honest, at the time, I wasn't totally sure why I kept it either, but whenever I had it...it made me smile because it reminded me of that day we spent together, where you were being nice and happy..."Arnold said.

"The reason I didn't tell you the whole story when it happened...well, I wasn't sure how you'd react..."Arnold confessed.

"You were smart not to tell me, because back then, I probably would have had a stroke or something...'Helga said, frowning hard.

"Helga...why are you upset?..."Arnold asked and Helga sighed.

Ever since they have started dating, Helga has tried to mind her temper more and Arnold's influence has really calmed her down considerably, but that doesn't mean she's now a mindlessly happy love slave 24/7, she can still get mad or upset...

Right now, she's upset.

"This is just unfair...if it wasn't for those idiots splashing in the water, you might have fallen in love with me at that moment and when I snapped out of it and knew about it all, we might have started dating a lot sooner...'Helga grumbled and Arnold sent her a patient smile at that.

"It was probably for the best, like I said that day, I didn't want you to be something you are not...as in, I didn't want you to say stuff like you love me unless you really meant it...'Arnold said.

"You mean like how I _tried_ to do on the crow's nest?...'Helga said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?...'Arnold asked and Helga sent him a smirk.

"Nope..."Helga said simply and Arnold playfully rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Arnold placed his hand on hers and Helga started smiling once again.

"I guess that explains the toy bear I had in my room...I'm really glad I decided not to throw it away...'Helga said and Arnold chuckled.

"Me too..."Arnold said as he kept holding it.

"Helga, despite what happened that day...I'm just happy that I am having this moment with you right now...and that you are doing it out of your own free will..."Arnold said and Helga smiled at that.

"Oh, Arnold...'Helga said in the same, airy voice that Arnold was subjected to the last time that they were here.

Only now, he is welcoming it with open arms.

The two blondes were leaning forward, their lips puckering when all of a sudden, the door opened and Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella came in...just seconds before the two pre teens started lip locking.

"Hey you two, ready to head down to the lake?...'Miles asked as he gestured to his camera.

"Better hurry up, don't want to miss out on all of the fun...'Stella said as she put her new sunglasses on.

Arnold and Helga managed to recover, blush and then addressed Arnold's mother and father.

"Sure, mom and dad...we'll be down in a moment..." Arnold answered and Helga nodded, hoping the burning in her cheeks will go away.

"Great...we'll be waiting for you two downstairs...'Miles said as he and Stella soon left to leave them alone.

Once they were, Arnold noticed that his hand is still in Helga's and he smiled.

"Shall we, Helga?...'Arnold said and Helga smiled and nodded.

The blonde couple soon left to go join his parents, holding hands the entire time.

* * *

 _Later_

Arnold, Helga and Arnold's parents made it to the boardwalk and just like the last time, Arnold and Helga started with the games, both winning each others prizes at each one. Miles tried to win a prize for Stella, only to accidentally hit himself in the head when the ball bounced back and Stella, as always, had to give him some medical attention.

After that, they continued with the ring toss, the bumper cars, the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel and later, they went to eat at Fred's Fish Shack, as it was aready dinner time.

 _"Mmm..._ now that hit the spot..."Miles said as he rubbed his stomach after he and Stella paid the bill, feeling very happy to take this family trip with his son, his girlfriend, his beloved wife and his father, who is currently trying to keep his mother from causing much mischief while they are out on a tour of the lake.

"I heard that a hypnotist is giving a show tonight, you kids want to watch it?...'Stella asked and Arnold and Helga shook their heads feverishly.

"No thanks...'Helga said.

"No thank you mom, we're good...'Arnold said, not wanting to risk Helga getting hypnotize like the last time.

Stella blinked before she accepted their answer.

"Well, what do you two want to do now?...'Stella asked and Helga got an idea.

"If it's alright, Stella...I sort of want to go on a boat ride with Arnold...'Helga said.

Arnold's eyes widened, before he smiled and nodded in agreement.

Stella and Miles looked to each other, before nodding.

"Sure, but be careful you two..."Stella said before she saw her son and his girlfriend go to the boat area, holding hands and talking and giggling to each other.

It's obvious that they want some alone time right now.

"Ah, young love..."Miles said with a proud smile and Stella grabbed his own hand, sending him a loving look.

""I know _just_ what they are feeling right now...'Stella purred, before sharing a tender kiss with her husband, now that the kids weren't here.

* * *

 _With Arnold and Helga_

Arnold and Helga, still holding hands, were on their way to the same place where they were able to rent that boat, but it seems they moved the area since the last time they were here. They were walking and then someone got their attention.

"Welcome children, to Ilsa's jewelry stand...'Ilsa, the same gypsy woman from last year announced, only to blink.

"Wait...you are those two children who came last year..."Ilsa said, remembering them.

It's hard to forget these two kids, considering one of them has such a strange looking head.

"Hello again, Ilsa..."Arnold said to the saleswoman.

"Hey...'Helga said, more politely than the last time and she is still holding Arnold's hand, which the gypsy woman noticed.

" _Hmm._...I see that you both are still good _friends..._ as you say it...'Ilsa said with a smirk.

Before Arnold could answer, Helga beat him to it.

"Actually, he's my _boyfriend_ now...'Helga said, no longer feeling ashamed of loving her precious Arnold, who smiled when she said that.

"I am not surprised, I was able to tell there was a connection between the two of you the last time you both were here...it was rather obvious...'Ilsa said to the two kids and Helga blushed.

"Y-Yeah...s-so..."Helga muttered, feeling a little flustered and Ilsa giggled.

"So, I am glad for you...you both remind me and my Matt at that age...'Ilsa said and Arnold and Helga blinked when she said that.

"Matt?...'Arnold asked... "You wouldn't be talking about Matt Mystic, are you?...'Arnold asked and Ilsa giggled.

"That's just his stage name, off stage, he is just Matt Mikowski and my destined love..." Ilsa said as she glanced at her watch.

"Speaking of which...I better be closing shop soon before his last show of the day is over...'Ilsa said, since they are suppose to have a date after which.

"Um...Ilsa, before that...how much for this bracelet?...'Arnold asked as he pointed to a gold plated bracelet that has a heart shaped charm on it and Ilsa smiled.

"Fates are smiling on you child, it's on sale today for only five dollars..."Ilsa said and Arnold pulled out the five from his pocket, bought it and soon presented it to Helga.

"Oh, Arnold...'Helga said as he placed the bracelet on her wrist, feeling so happy right now.

Ilsa then said goodbye to them as the two happy, in love children soon walked away, hand in hand and Ilsa giggled.

"Such a cute couple..."Ilsa said before she closed up shop and then went to get ready for her own special evening tonight with her own destined love.

The same one she kissed at this very lake at sun down when she was a young girl...

As Ilsa left to get ready for her date, Arnold and Helga were still talking about the recent developments.

"It's a beautiful bracelet Arnold, but you didn't have to..."Helga said.

"I know but I wanted to..."Arnold said sweetly, making Helga smile.

They soon started talking about what they learned about Ilsa and the hypnotist.

"I still can't believe that she's dating that hypnotist?...'Arnold questioned.

"I never would have guessed...anyway, come on...we have a date on a boat to get to...'Helga ordered and Arnold smiled.

"Whatever you say, Helga..."Arnold said as he went with her, still holding her hand.

* * *

 _Later_

 _On the Lake_

Arnold and Helga soon made it to their destination, payed the rental fee and after several minutes of nonstop rowing, Arnold and Helga were now in the middle of the lake...

Together...

Alone...

 _Once again..._

"Here we are..."Arnold sand and Helga giggles.

"Great job, Arnold...'Helga said sweetly and Arnold smiled.

Arnold and Helga were soon admiring the beautiful surroundings of the lake together, just like they did last year, except this time, Helga is not hypnotized and Arnold is no longer confused over his own feelings now. He knows what she feels about him, he knows what he feels about her and he has long accepted it.

That he loves her and that she loves him and always has.

After a while of sightseeing, they saw that the sun is setting and they are still on the boat, they are watching it.

 _Together._

Just like they did the last time.

"It's so beautiful...'Helga said as she held his hand and watched the sun set.

"Yes _, beautiful._..'Arnold said, but his eyes are on her and his heart is beating fast, feeling so many wonderful things right now.

He couldn't believe that last year, he was scared and in denial of the very though of ever sharing a moment like this with Helga ever again and now...now, he didn't understand how he could be so dense and not see just how perfect she is for him. How she truly did love him and she was always there for him, his destined love...

Helga and Arnold's eyes locked, they said nothing...They didn't _need_ to say anything, they knew what they feel about each other now and how it is absolutely, 100% _**real.**_

It has _always_ been real...he just didn't know it the last time...

" _Helga._.."Arnold whispered to her as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

 _'Arnold._..'Helga whisper back, looking at him in absolute adoration.

Arnold then remembered remembered Ilsa's words, of the Legend of Lake Hillwood and what it is all about...

 _"There is a legend here at Lake Hillwood young one, that if a couple shares a kiss by this lake during sundown, than the two lovers are destined to share an eternal love together and shall never part._.."Ilsa's words echoed in his mind.

He didn't need that legend to know who his destined love is, because she is already here, looking at him with eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration, for him and him alone.

 _'Helga.._.'Arnold whispered, feeling his heart still fluttering like mad, as he felt the feelings he has long accepted were for her and her only.

 _"Arnold._..'Helga whispered back as she started to lean forward.

As was Arnold...

They both got closer, their lips were puckering and soon enough, Arnold and Helga's lips met, sharing a passionate, tender kiss between each other.

Just as the sun finally set on the lake and Arnold and Helga are _**still** _kissing...

They remained like that for a long time, as they knew even before this, that they are each other's destined loves, they knew how the other felt, they knew that those feelings are 100% true and they also knew that nothing will _ever_ be able to make them part.

 _Ever..._

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** That's the story, and I am very happy and proud about it. _**LONG LIVE HEY ARNOLD!**_

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Also, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviewers that have stuck by me since I started this fic.

Let's give some love for: **Cool Girl-Pataki, DeepVoice'06 , Eli ventura, Ezza , Guest(1), Guest(2), Invader Johnny, Isa , Isabelle,Nanami ,Neon Starch , Rose Tiger, Sk8tpnkz24,Smooth Pancakes , suddenoakdeath,** **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** and **zarethacosta2001.**

Thank you all for the support, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)

* * *

For old times sake, here are **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **sk8tpnkz24:** How's this?

 **Invader Johnny:**

1) Yes, it's sad but at least they still end up together thanks to The Jungle Movie.

2) Yeah and she still gets to experience what she missed out now, as Arnold as her official boyfriend now.

 **Rose Tiger:** As a wise man once said, love is hard when you are young, but it gets better...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
